Amelia Part 2
by ScullylovesMulder
Summary: It has been 6 months since Amelia Scully has disappeared. Scully and Mulder have continued to search for her while raising her daughter. They are now the family that were met to be. What happens when Amelia is returned but now there is a new threat to her. How will Scully, Mulder, and Skinner protect her. This is a continuation of Amelia Part 1. Please read and review.


Amelia Part 2

Chapter 1

Scully's POV

Six months has gone by since that night on the bridge. Six months of searching, Six months of no leads, and six months of tears. But what is worse is six months that Daisy has not had her Mommy. At this point I know that Daisy has forgotten her Mommy. If breaks my heart to know that this beautiful little girl might grow up with no memories of her mother what so every. I will do my best to fill her mind and heart with stories of her Mommy, of my sister.

Daisy is thriving. She is happy and healthy. She has adjusted to living at the farmhouse with Mulder and I and she has enriched our lives. I knew what to expect when it came to taking care of a baby full time but Mulder did not. Even though I had almost a year with William, Mulder only had a couple of days. With that being said I am amazed how well he has adjusted to the father figure roll. He does everything from dirty diapers, bath time which luckily she does not hate anymore, bed time routine, daycare pickups and drop offs, middle of the night bonding sessions when Daisy cannot sleep, and anything else that Daisy needs.

I always knew that he would have been a good father to William but watching him with Daisy just reinforces everything I already had known. But what makes me love Mulder even more then I already do is how he has stepped up to be a father figure to a child that is not his. It does not matter to him that Daisy is not his by blood; it is what is in the heart that counts and I adore him more than I ever thought I could.

I love to just sit and watch Mulder and Daisy together. It always brings a smile to my face to see him sit on the floor and play with her instead of watching baseball or basketball. Don't get me wrong, he still loves his sports but it is now second to Daisy and I. Mulder is already planning a couple of trips to New York for the 3 of us to go to a Knicks game and to a Yankees game when Daisy is a little older.

We are document everything in Daisy's life so her Mommy can see what her beautiful baby daughter has done and accomplished. We took video when she rolled over for the first time, sat up on her for the first time, crawled for the first time, pulled herself up into a standing position, and all of the other first that she has accomplished. We took a ton of pictures of Daisy on her first Halloween. Mulder wanted to pick the costume out and I was sure it would be alien related but he surprised me by picking out a daisy costume for our Daisy. We also document Daisy's first Thanksgiving and plan on documenting everything about Christmas, which is in a couple of weeks. Daisy was not happy about her first visit with Santa Claus but we took lots of photos and videos anyway for her Mommy.

Things with Mulder and I are better than ever. I guess it is true what they say about absence makes the heart grow fonder. We were apart for a year and a half but it is like we were never apart at all. Even though Daisy takes up a lot of our time as well as the search for Amelia we always make time for each other. Whether that is a late night pizza and movie followed by wild sex on his old leather couch or just cuddling and talking in bed until all hours of the night.

Sadly a month ago we got a call in the middle of the night saying my Mom was admitted to the hospital because she had a heart attack. I rushed off to the hospital while Mulder stayed with Daisy. He joined me at the hospital once he dropped her off at daycare.

My Mom died an hour after Mulder arrived but not before waking up long enough to look him in the eyes and say "My son's name is William too". We both took that to mean that we were not supposed to give up on finding our son and we haven't. But at this moment in time William is safe, Amelia is not. Amelia is missing and in danger and we need to find her and bring her home to her baby.

I think my Mom died of a broken heart after years of heartache and loss. She lost my Dad, and then my sister Melissa, she lost Amelia twice, and then there was the estrangement between my brother Bill and myself. I just cannot forgive him for the things he has said about me and Mulder, but also for the things he has done or tried to do to Amelia and Daisy.

My Mom finally learned of everything that Bill did and said to me and Amelia during the fight in San Diego. She was furious with him and said that she did not raise her son to lay a hand on a woman, especially his own sister, and his father would be so disappointed in him. But she forgave him as a Mother should forgive their child. But she also finally understands why I did not want anything to do with Bill and I certainly did not want him to have anything to do with Daisy. My Mother respected and honored my feelings and wishes when it came to Bill and me, Bill and Mulder, Bill and Amelia, and Bill and Daisy. Although I know she prayed that we would work through our difference and become one whole family again.

Now, here we are, Six months since Amelia has been taken. Six months since she ran for her life through the woods being chased by a madman who had abused her, tried to kill her, raped her, and impregnated her. Six months since she fell off the bridge and into the river. Six months and we are no were closure to finding her then we were before.

There have been many nights when I cry myself to sleep because of Amelia and now my Mom. I am so thankful to have Mulder there by my side. Just holding me and loving me and supporting me.

Chapter 2

Mulder's POV

These past Six months have been both the best and worst of my life. It is the best because I have my Scully back in my life and I have my Daisy in my life. But it is the worst because I see how Scully is hurting. Between Amelia being taken and her Mom dying it breaks my heart. I see her struggle and in pain. I just want to take the pain away for her. I pray that God will give me her pain. I will gladly take her pain.

The search for Amelia is continuing but we have had no leads since the night she was taken. I need to bring Amelia home for Scully and Daisy.

We are now so busy with The X-Files, the search for Amelia, and raising Daisy that it is difficult to find time for Scully and I. But we are determined to make sure we have one on one time. It usually is late at night but I will take whatever I can get with her. Whether it is a movie on the couch, talking about everything or nothing, or me showing Scully how much I worship her when I am making love to her. We have talked about setting up a weekly date night and Skinner said he would watch Daisy for us. We are determined to do this weekly date night for us. I will do whatever I have to do to keep Scully happy and in my life. I will not make the same mistake twice and lose Scully again because I know I would not survive losing her a second time. I cannot and will not lose the love of my life.

Actually now I have 2 loves of my life. I have Scully and now Daisy. Oh how I love Daisy. She has opened a part of my heart that I did not even know was there. Don't get me wrong. I love my son and I cherished those couple of days that I had with him but I am experiencing a whole new part of my life that I never thought I would experience after William was gone.

Years ago, before I even met Scully, I thought if I ever did have a child I would want a daughter. But then there was William and he was and still is the pride and joy of my life. Now I, or we, have a second chance at a family and I am going to enjoy every moment of it. I know that this situation is different because when Amelia comes back she will obviously want her baby back. I don't know what I would do without my Daisy. But Scully swears that when Amelia comes back she will honor and respect the bond that Scully and I have formed with Daisy and allow that bond to continue. I have to believe that Scully is right because I cannot lose another child.

Chapter 3

This morning, like every morning, is hectic. We get up and get ready for work, get Daisy up and ready for daycare, the three of us eat breakfast together, and then it is off to the Hoover Building. We drop Daisy off at daycare and then to our office in the basement. The first thing we do every morning is see if there are any clues about Amelia, any hits to the ABP's that we put out, check with The Gunmen to see if they have found anything. Unfortunately this morning has been like every morning for the last Six months. There has not been one clue concerning the where abouts of Amelia.

When it comes to The X-Files we have not be required to travel more than just a day trip. Skinner is very understanding when it comes to out of town cases and taking us away from Daisy. We have decided that if we are required to travel for more than a day trip than only one of us will go and the other will stay with Daisy. It is important to both of us that at least one of us is with Daisy every night and every morning because we know better than any other parent that your time with your child is limited and we just want to treasure every minute we can with Daisy.

After an uneventful day at the office we decide to leave early and pick up Daisy from daycare and take her to the park since it was an extremely warm winter afternoon. Daisy loves the swings and could sit there for hours and be pushed in the swings if we would let her. While at the park I just watched Scully push Daisy in the swings. I did not think it was possible to fall in love with Scully more every day. I walk up behind her so I can have my turn pushing Daisy but before she can walk away I grab her hand. She looks up at me and smiles. I pull her close to me and kiss her on her soft lips. I then tell her that when we get home and put Daisy down for a nap she is mine and I am going to do things to her that will take her breath away. She responds to me by bring her mouth to my ear and whispering "I can't wait" and then running the tip of her tongue along my ear.

On our way home from the park Daisy falls asleep in the car. We drive to our little white farmhouse that is now a home. We carry Daisy upstairs and place her in her crib. Once we close the door behind us I slam Scully's body against the wall in the hall and tell her that I want to do things to her body. She takes my hand and starts to lead me to our bedroom but I stop her and start to lead her downstairs. She looks at me with a smile on her face because she knows that if we make love downstairs we don't have to be quite. But if we make love in our room we have to be quite not to wake up Daisy. She is surprised that I had already grabbed the baby monitor out of our room and was taking it downstairs with us. I lead her into my office where my old leather couch is located. I close the door behind us and I wrap my arms around her and I lift her up so she can wrap her legs around my waist. I whisper in her ear "do you know how much I love you"? I do she responds but tell me again. I love you so much Scully that I would die without you. I love you so much that I want to go to sleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning. I love you so much that I want to make love to you and show you how much I love you. She looks at me and whispers then do it Mulder, show me how much you love me.

He puts her down on the ground and he starts to take her clothes off as he walks her backwards toward the couch. He unbuttons her blouse and slowly pushes it off of her shoulders. He moans when he sees her lace bra that is holding her beautiful breast. Scully, I love your breast. Prove it Mulder, show me. He reaches behind her and undoes the clasp of her bra. He lowers her bra and moans when he sees her breast and her now hard nipples. He lowers his mouth to her breast and starts kissing her breast. He moans as he his kissing one breast while his hand is rubbing her other breast. Rolling her nipple in-between his fingers. She whispers to him "Mulder, my other breast is starting to feel left out". Well we can't have that can we. He slides his mouth to her other breast and sucks her nipple into his mouth. He sucks her nipple hard and she moans. While he is sucking her nipple he slides his hands down her stomach and starts to undo her pants. Once her pants are unzipped and unbuttoned he slides his hand into her panties and slides a finger between her wet folds. Oh God Scully you are already so wet for my baby. Scully moans and tells Mulder that she wants him to make her wetter. Mulder looks at her and says "anything you want baby".

He reaches down and removes her shoes. Lift up Scully. As she lifts up he removes her pants and panties. He then takes off her knee high pantyhose. Now Scully is lying in front of Mulder naked. I still can't believe that you are mine Scully. I still can't believe that I can fuck you and make you cum. I still can't believe that this is my body and I can lick you, fuck you, suck you, and stretch out your tight pussy to fit only my cock. My cock Scully, nobody else's cock will ever stretch you out. Your body is my body now and I will do whatever I want with my body. Scully moans loud and says then take my body Mulder. Take me know because if you don't I will find somebody else to fuck me. They both laughed and he said when I am done with you, no man will ever please you like I do. No man will ever make you cum like I do. Prove it Mulder. Prove it now.

He pushes Scully to lie down on the couch. Spread your legs for me baby because I want to smell you. She spreads her legs and he moans as he smells her wetness. Tell me what you want Scully. I want you to touch my pussy. I want you to feel how wet I am for you Mulder. Whatever you want Scully. He slides his hands down her body until he gets to her wetness. You smell so good baby. Just then he licks her pussy and she moans. You taste so good baby. I love the taste of you. She raises her head up and looks at Mulder and says if he doesn't stop talking and start licking I will find someone who will lick me. The hell you will Scully. Just then Mulder shoves his tongue deep into her pussy. Oh yes Mulder, keep it up and I will not have to find someone else to lick me. Mulder licks her pussy and moans as he tastes her.

He grabs her thighs and pushes them further apart as he licks her and moans at how good she taste. More Mulder, give me more. I want it hard and rough. Please be brutal baby she says. Whatever you say baby he responds. Just then he takes 3 fingers and shoves them deep in her pussy and she screams. Is that rough enough for you baby he asks? Oh God Mulder, keep going. He shoves his 3 fingers deep into her pussy. He pumps his fingers in and out and in and out of her pussy as she is moaning. Yes baby, she says. Just like that. As he finger fucks her he licks her clit. He rams his fingers hard and deep into her pussy and he licks her pussy. He licks around his fingers and he rams his 3 fingers deep in her pussy.

She is moaning and thrusting her hips as he rams 3 fingers into her. Oh yes Mulder that feel so good. You are going to make me cum Mulder. Oh yes baby, I am going to make you cum Scully. Are you going to cum hard for my baby? Yes I am Mulder. Make me cum hard Mulder. Please make me cum hard she begged. He pulls his 3 fingers all the way out of her pussy and then slams them harder and deeper and Scully screams. He pumps her harder and deeper while he takes his thumb and rubs her clit. He reaches up with his other hand and pinches her nipple. Oh God Mulder, I am cumming Mulder. Scully, your pussy is squeezing my fingers so hard. He keeps pumping her while she cums. I am still cumming Mulder. Oh God I am cumming so hard. As she starts coming down from her orgasm he slides his fingers out of her pussy and she shoves them in Scully's mouth. Taste yourself baby. See how good you taste. She sucks his fingers. She sucks her own juices off of his fingers. He leans forward and whispers in her ear "do you like to taste yourself Scully"? She moans and sucks his fingers hard. He pulls his fingers out of her mouth and he kisses her. I just can't get enough of you Scully. I love to make you moan. I love to make you wet. I love to make you cum. I love to fuck you. I love that you love doing those things to me Mulder she said.

She pulls Mulder face down to hers and she whispers in his ear "take your clothes off so I can have my way with your body Mulder". Whatever you say Scully. He stands up and takes off his shirt and throws it across the room. He then takes off his pants and boxers. Scully stands up and pushes Mulder to sit on the couch as she kneels between his legs. She slowly slides her hands up and down his thighs. Tell me what you want Mulder. Tell me or I will not do it. Oh Scully, I want you to suck my cock. Please suck my cock Scully. She slides her hands up his thighs and she leans her head forward. She takes his cock in her hand and slowly pumps it from the base to the tip. Oh Scully that feels good. Just wait baby she says. Just wait. As she pumps his cock she slides her tongue across the tip of his cock and licks his pre-cum. You taste so good baby. You taste so good that I want more she said. Oh Scully, you are driving me crazy.

Mulder is moaning as Scully continues to pump his cock. Please Scully, put my cock in your mouth. I need to feel your mouth around my cock. Just then she slides her tongue along the underside of his cock. Then she slowly slides his cock in her mouth. Oh Scully, yes that feels so good. She slowly starts to move her head up and down on his cock as she sucks. He starts to uncontrollable thrust his hips and his cock goes a little deeper in her mouth. As she sucks his cock she starts slide her hands all over his body. She loves to feel her hands all over his body. He moans, Scully please suck me harder. Please suck me harder baby. She starts to suck his cock harder and deeper into her mouth. While she is sucking him she takes two of her fingers and runs them thru her wet push and she moans. She then takes her fingers and shoves them in Mulder's mouth and he sucks her fingers clean of her juices. Oh God Scully you taste so good. She takes his cock out of her mouth and states pumping him with her hand again. I love the taste of your cum Mulder. Tell me what you want Mulder. Tell me and I will do it Mulder. Oh God Scully. Please suck me hard and deep and then I am going to fuck your pussy baby.

Oh Mulder, that excites me just thinking about it. Suck my cock Scully and rub your pussy for me baby at the same time. She puts his cock back in her mouth and she takes her hand and slides it toward her pussy. Touch yourself Scully. I want to watch you finger fuck yourself while you suck my cock. She starts sucking him faster while she puts a finger in her pussy and fucks herself. They both moan. Suck me Scully and then when I cannot take it anymore I am going to take your pussy with my big hard cock. She sucks his cock faster and harder as she finger fucks herself. Put more fingers inside yourself Scully. Do it baby. Do it now. Stretch your pussy out for me baby. She is between his legs sucking his cock and she slams 3 fingers in her pussy and she screams "oh God Mulder please fuck me know". He pushes back on the floor and crawls on top of her. He spreads her legs and he slams his big thick hard cock into her pussy. Oh Scully your pussy is so tight. Your pussy is squeezing my cock so hard baby. She screams as he fucks her pussy. Deeper and harder. Harder and deeper. Oh yes Mulder, right there, please don't every stop fucking me right there. He is pounding his cock into her body. Ramming her harder and harder. He looks down at her and says "baby are you close, are you going to cum with me"? I am close Mulder. I am so close. Just then he leans over and sucks her nipple into his mouth. I am going to cum Mulder. I am going to cum so hard. Cum for me Scully. Cum for me baby. He pounds into her body a couple more times and then he feels her pussy clamp down on his cock. I am cumming Mulder. I am cumming. He pumps her two more times and then his cock swells and explodes in her pussy. I am cumming Scully. I am cumming. He pinches her clit and she starts cumming hard again. He is still pumping her when he leans over his shoves his tongue in her mouth. He lays his head in the crook of her neck as he is now lying on top of her body. They are both trying to catch their breath. He slowly pulls out his now soft cock from her tight wet pussy.

Oh wow Scully. That was amazing. Yes it was Mulder; you were amazing baby she says. I will never get tired of the things your body does to me Scully. She looks him in the eyes and says that I will never get tired of your of big cock fucking my tight pussy Mulder. While they continue to lie on the floor in each other's arms they start to hear Daisy babbling and cooing from over the baby monitor. Well Scully I guess we should be glad that at least she slept until we were done.

Chapter 4

Scully throws on Mulder's shirts and he throws on his pants and they go upstairs to the nursery to see a smiling Daisy happy to see them both. Mulder picks up Daisy out of her crib and holds her up over his head and she just laughs and laughs.

Scully says, Mulder I think Daisy and I are going to take a bath for a little while. Will you get her undressed while I get the bath water ready? Sure Scully and then maybe tonight you and I can take a bath together? That sounds like a deal to me Mulder.

She goes into the bathroom and starts the water. She usually likes her bath water much much hotter but she does not want to burn the baby. She pulls her hair up into a bun and takes off Mulder's shirt and climbs into the tub. Mulder walks into the bathroom and just stares at Scully, God you are beautiful he says. Here Mulder give me the baby. He walks over to the tub and hands Daisy to Scully and she lowers the baby onto her lap.

Instead of Mulder leaving he decides to sit on the floor and watch the two loves of his life take a bath. Scully, looks at Mulder and laughs. What are you doing she asks? I just want to be near both of you. Is that okay Scully? Sure Mulder that is fine with me but Daisy might have a problem with it. Well Daisy will just have to deal with it because neither one of you are ever going to get rid of me. They both laugh.

After a while bath time is over. Scully hands Daisy to Mulder so he can dry her off, put on the baby lotion, and get her dressed. Scully gets out of the tub, dries off, and puts on her robe. She goes into the nursery where Mulder is getting Daisy dressed and she comes up behind him and wraps her arms around her waist. He picks up Daisy and turns around in Scully's arms. He wraps his free arm around Scully and pulls her tight against his body. I love you Scully he says. I love you too Mulder she says.

Scully goes to get dressed while Mulder takes Daisy downstairs to play. The rest of the evening was a normal evening in the Scully-Mulder household. Dinner, kitchen clean up, play time with Daisy, and then the bed time routine (pajamas, bottle, Good Night Moon book, and rocking her to sleep). Once she was asleep Mulder took Scully by the hand to their bedroom and said that now it is time for their bath that she promised him earlier. Together the two relaxed in the bath tub until the water was cold and their skin looked like prunes. They get ready for bed and crawl under the covers together and hold each other while they fall asleep not knowing that everything changes tonight.

Chapter 5

The next thing Mulder knows his phone is ringing. He looks at the clock. Who the hell is calling at 3 in the morning? Mulder he said as he answered the phone. Mulder this is Skinner. I need you and Scully to meet me at Our Lady of Sorrow Hospital immediately. Kimberly is on her way to stay with the baby. What is this about Sir? Mulder, I don't know how to tell you this but Amelia has been found. Oh my God Mulder said. Okay Sir, we will be there as soon as we can. Mulder hung up the phone and Scully asked what was going on? Scully, you need to get up and get dressed. Kimberly is on her way here to stay with the baby. Mulder is already thrown on his clothes. I am going to go down and open up the gate for her. Scully gets out of bed and says Mulder; just tell me what is going on. He walks over to her and grabs her by the shoulders. Scully, Amelia has been found. What she said? Are you sure Mulder? I don't think Skinner would have called unless he was sure Scully. Now, I need you to get dressed Scully. He then races down the stairs and out of the house.

He jumps in the car and drives down the driveway to open the old metal gate for Kimberly. He then races back up to the house and goes to check on Scully. He goes into their room but she is not there. He goes to the nursery and sees her standing over the crib watching Daisy sleep. Scully he whispers. She looks at him with tears running down her face and she's in a whisper, her Mommy is coming home Mulder. My sister is coming home. He pulls her into a hug and says let's go downstairs and wait for Kimberly.

Kimberly is there within 10 minutes. Mulder and Scully thank Kimberly for staying with the baby and then they rush to the hospital. Skinner is waiting for them at the entrance of the hospital. Sir is it true asks Scully. It is her Agent Scully. She is back, Skinner said. I need to see her Scully says. Where is she? They have her on the fourth floor Skinner said. What? Why in the hell is she on the fourth floor she asked? Mulder asks what is on the fourth floor. Scully looks at him and said it is the Psych ward. Scully starts to run to the elevator but Skinner stops her. I need to tell you what happened first he said. I need to see her Scully said. Skinner said no, I need you to listen to what I have to say. Agent Scully can we go to your office and talk so we have some privacy? Scully just nods her head and the two men follow her to her office.

Once in her office she demands to know what is going on and why she can't see her sister. Scully I need to tell you what happened so you might understand what is going on Skinner said. They all sit down and Mulder grabs her hand to show his support. He continues to hold her hand while Skinner tells them what is going on.

Skinner starts by saying he got a call a little over 4 hours ago that an off duty state trooper was driving home on State Road 83 when as he approached the bridge saw a woman walking down the center of road. She was naked, in a daze, and covered in wounds and scars. When he pulled over to try and talk to her she would not stop walking and she did not respond to his questions. He figured out he was dealing with some kind of trauma victim and he called it in to his dispatch. When he gave her description and location of where she was found it rang a bell with some and then called me to come and see if I could identify her.

Scully looks at Skinner and say, you have known about this for 4 hours and you did not call us immediately, why? Skinner says Scully I needed to make sure it was her before I called you because I did not want you to get your hopes up only to find out it was not her.

Skinner continued by saying, they brought her to a county hospital near State Road 83 but once I was realized it was her I had her transferred to Our Lady Of Sorrow Hospital since you are still on staff here. I just thought that was something you would have done yourself.

Scully says, none of this explains why she is on the psych ward. Skinner continued by saying I tried to get them to wait until you got here to exam her but Dr. Owens refused to wait and when he tried to exam her she flipped out. Screaming, crying hysterically, and fighting like she was trying to save her life. It took four male orderlies to restrain her. I tried to stop them but they would not listen to me Skinner said. The three of us know she was only defending herself because she is confused and traumatized from what Matt did to her and whatever has happened to her the last 6 months. But the doctor saw it as she is a danger to herself and others.

Have you seen her Scully asks? Only from a distance or via a monitor, they will not let me see her. The only thing I can say about her condition is that she is still pregnant and she has not said a word since she was found. Who is the doctor on record Scully asked? Skinner said it is a Dr Owens. Shit said Scully. What asked Skinner? She responded Dr. Owens and I don't really get along. We have butted heads a couple times of care of a patient.

So what do we do now asked Mulder? We go talk to Dr. Owens she said. The three proceed to go find the doctor. They find him in the ER. Dr. Owens, can we have a word with you please asked Scully? What are you doing her Dr. Scully he asked? I understand you admitted my pregnant sister to the psych ward tonight and I want her removed and admitted to the trauma ward. Your sister Dr. Scully he asked? Yes Dr. Owens my sister, have you forgot her already? I am sorry Dr Scully, I was not aware that she was your sister he said. And the fact that we have the same last name and I am sure A.D. Skinner told you she was my sister wasn't a clue she asked sarcastically? Mulder steps forward and places a hand on her shoulder and whispers Scully just stay calm. I am sorry Dr. Scully but moving her is not going to be possible as she is a danger to herself and others Dr. Owens said. Are you aware of the situation concerning my sister she asked the doctor? No, and I don't need you interfering with me and my patient Dr. Scully. He started to walk away but Mulder stepped in front of him and said you are going to listen to her and what she says. If not you will be arrested for interfering with the investigation into the kidnapping of a federal employee.

Dr. Owens, my sister was kidnapped, brutally beaten, raped and buried alive. She was in the hospital for weeks with a severe concussion and amnesia due to 3 head injuries, which her medical records will clear show. The day she was release from the hospital the man that did those horrible things to her found her and threw her off of a bridge. No one has seen her since she was thrown off of the bridge. The same bridge where she was found tonight.

Now you say she is a danger to herself and others but she is actually just traumatized. Due to her kidnapping and rape she is terrified of men, which is also noted in her medical records and by you having four male orderlies restrain her has just made her fear worse. Dr. Owen, did you review her medical records before you sent her to the fourth floor she asked? No, I didn't he responded. Did you listen to A.D. Skinner who I am sure tried to explain everything to you about my sister and asked you to wait until I got here to exam her? Well, no I didn't, he said. Well if you had you would have realized that she is just traumatized and not actually a danger to herself or others.

Now please have her moved to the trauma unit instead of the psych ward. I am sorry Dr. Scully, I cannot do that just because you say to Dr Owens responded. Fine she said, than I want her transferred to another hospital. You cannot do that he said. Yes I can, I am her medical power of attorney and I want her moved to the original hospital she was treated at and under the care of the original doctor who treated her.

If you do that then I will go to the board and have your employment with this hospital terminated he said. Mulder and Skinner started to step forward but she held up her hand. That is fine Dr. Owen, but then I will have but no choice to go to the board and tell them how you refused to review her medical records and how you left a traumatized pregnant woman in the psych ward she said.

The choice is yours Dr. Owens she said. Fine, Dr Owens said, I will prepare the order to move her to the trauma floor. Thank you she said and then turned and walked away as Skinner and Mulder followed her. Lying is not going to save his ass she said. I am sure that once Skinner mentioned my name he was determined to not listen to anything anyone had to say. Once on the fourth floor, only Scully was allowed into the restricted area but the 2 men were allowed to watch what was about to happen on the monitors. They looked at the monitors and say Amelia lying on the floor in a room with padded walls and she was wearing a straight jacket. Scully approached the room and the orderly opens the door. She walks into the padded room and sees Amelia lying on the floor. Amelia, Scully says from the door way. She does not want to startle Amelia to much. Sweetie it's Dana, continues to approach her.

Finally Scully kneels down in front of Amelia and slowly places a hand on her shoulder. Amelia jumps up and scoots, using only her legs, to the in corner without ever taking her eyes off of the floor. Amelia it's me Dana. Can you look up at me Amelia? Slowly Amelia raises her head and looks at Scully but it is like Amelia does not recognize her. Scully then says Amelia, it is going to be okay. I am going to get you out of here okay sweetie. I am going to get you out of her and you are going to see Daisy. I know seeing her will make you feel better. Just then Amelia looks up at Scully. It is like she finally recognizes Scully's voice. She falls into Scully's arms and starts hysterically crying. Scully comforts her and says shhhh; it is going to be already. Everything is going to be alright Amelia. Now let's get this straight jacket off of you she said.

Once the straight jacket has been removed Scully says, now let's get you out of this room and go downstairs so we can make sure you are okay. She helps Amelia up and together they walk to the door where are orderly is waiting with a wheelchair. Once Amelia sees the male orderly she runs back to the corner of the room and falls to the floor hysterically crying. Skinner and Mulder rush out of the room and tell the orderly that he needs to move away from the room because he is just upsetting Amelia. Once the orderly moves away from the door, it takes Scully 15 minutes to calm Amelia down again and then helps her into the wheel chair and toward the elevator.

Skinner and Mulder decided to go ahead of Scully so they can clear the hallway of anyone who might upset Amelia. But they make sure to stay far enough ahead and Scully and Amelia so they will not upset Amelia. Once they get to the exam room Scully asked for all of the equipment she will need to exam Amelia including an ultra sound machine. She also asks that only female staff members enter the room.

Amelia, I am going to help you get on the table now okay Scully asked? She get's Amelia on the table and starts to really look at her wounds. She takes a deep breath and tells herself, you can do this you just need to hold it together for Amelia. She gives Amelia a mild sedative to help calm her down. Once the sedative is working the first thing Scully does is an ultra sound. Once she hears a heartbeat and sees the baby on the screen she knows the baby is okay. But is that a good thing or a bad thing for Amelia? Scully doesn't know what Amelia wants concerning the baby. She proceeds to exam the rest of Amelia and is horrified at the trauma that Amelia's body has suffered again. Once Scully is done with her exam she waits until Amelia has fallen asleep and invites Skinner and Mulder into the room. But she makes sure to keep them out of Amelia's line of sight in case she wakes up.

Chapter 6

With Skinner and Mulder now in the room they ask how Amelia is doing. Scully shakes her head and says, with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes, well I can say for certain the baby is okay and Amelia's heart rate and blood pressure are normal. She is covered with wounds and scars Scully said. A tear runs down her cheek so Mulder reaches over and takes her hand. She continues by saying actually they are very similar to the wounds and scars that you had Mulder when you were returned. But there are some differences between her and you Mulder. The difference being she is not at deaths door, she can breathe and walk on her own, and she obviously was not infected with the virus like you Mulder that would have turned you into a Super Solider if I had not treated you.

However it also looks like the scars she had before she disappeared are gone she said. What do you mean Mulder asked? The scars from the cigarette burns and the surgery for her lungs are gone. Also, all of the broken and missing teeth that were caused by Matt are either healed or replaced or grew back she said. I don't know how to explain it. I can only guess that these current wounds and scars will heal 100 percent like yours did Mulder.

There is one more thing that I found, or did not find actually she said. What is it Scully, Mulder said. I did not find one implant. This is one of the few times I have hear of an abductee being returned with any implants said Mulder.

She still has not said a word to me but I know she recognized me said Scully. I just don't know how much more she can take Scully said. She has had to deal with so much in the last year. Just then Dr. Owens appears at the door and says Dr. Scully the board would like to see you immediately.

Mulder looks at this man and says what the hell did you do? I filed a complaint against Dr. Scully for interfering with me and my patient. Mulder started to approach the doctor when Scully stepped between them and said Dr. Owens, please tell the board that if they want to talk to me they can come here because I am not leaving my sisters side. She then turned and walked away.

Mulder said Scully, you have to be careful or they are going to fire you. I don't care Mulder. You of all people know the board has been trying to get me out of the hospital for years. Maybe it is time that I go. If they fire you then you will not be able to treat Amelia. I know Mulder, if that happens I will have her moved to a different hospital. They can't stop me as I am her medical power of attorney. I don't think I want her treated in this hospital anymore. Hell, I don't think I want to work in this hospital anymore.

Within a matter of minutes the entire board is at Amelia's room. Scully asked them all too please wait outside and she would join them in a minute. Once she finds a female nurse to sit with Amelia she goes into the hallway. The head of the board suggests that they take this conversation into an empty room down the hall. This is fine said Scully. Mulder and Skinner start to follow her into the room but the board said that this is a private matter and they would have to wait in the hall. Scully looked at both men and said it is okay. I will be fine. For the next 20 minutes all Skinner and Mulder heard yelling from Dr. Owens and then Scully. The last thing they heard her say before she walked out of the room is, "you will be hearing from my attorney".

As Scully walks towards Amelia's room Mulder asked what happened? I quit before they could fire me. What said Mulder? They sided with Dr. Owens and said I was out of line when it came to his patient. He lied through his teeth to cover his own ass. I told them I was having Amelia removed from this hospital and put under the care of her previous doctor and that they would be hearing from my attorney.

Skinner I need you to use the F.B.I. card and have Amelia moved and put under the care of her previous doctor. Since I just quit I cannot arrange for her transfer. Skinner said, let me call her doctor and explain everything to him and I am sure he will request the transfer.

Skinner is back within 10 minutes and says he talked to the doctor and he is arranging for the transfer as we speak. Amelia should be out of here with the next 30 minutes. He is also requesting that the paramedics be female so not to upset Amelia. Thank you Scully said.

Dr. Owen approach's Scully and says I was just made aware of a transfer request for my patient. How dare you interfere with the treatment of my patient he said? She is not your patient any more Scully said. I am not satisfied with the level of treatment she is receiving and as long as she is stable I have every right to request a transfer.

Skinner then stepped forward and said to Dr. Owens, first of all the transfer request was made by the F.B.I. because of the lack of proper medical care that Amelia Scully has received. Second, you have continually interfered with the F.B.I. concerning the victim who is part of a federal investigation into her disappearance, as well as a federal employee, and the family member of a doctor that was on staff here into 10 minutes ago, no thanks to you and your ego.

Please know that I will be filing a formal complaint on behalf of the F.B.I., Amelia Scully, and Special Agent Dr. Dana Scully concerning your ethics regarding this patient and your treatment of this patient. I will be pointing out that you refused to review her previous medical records once it was brought to your attention, by me who is an Assistant Director with the F.B.I., that it would be in the best interest of Amelia for you to review them. I will also be pointing out that you refused to listen to Special Agent Dr. Dana Scully when she tried to refer you to review the patients previous medical records, as well as listen to her as the patient's medical power of attorney, as well as the patients family member who objected to her treatment and transfer to the psych ward. You are done at the hospital and will be lucky if any other hospital will higher to clean bed pans.

You cannot do that said Dr. Owen? I can and I will said Skinner. Prepare to hear from the F.B.I.'s attorneys within the next 12 hours. You are done here now Dr. Owens please stay away from Amelia Scully and Special Agent Dr. Dana Scully. If you do not move along right now you will be arrested for interfering with the F.B.I.'s protection of a victim and interfering with our investigation into her disappearance. You haven't heard the last of me yell Dr. Owens as he walked away from the Skinner, Mulder, and Scully. That is fine Dr. Owens; you can tell it to our attorneys Skinner said.

Dam Skinner, you told him said Mulder. Nice bluff Mulder then said. Oh it is not a bluff Mulder. This hospital has not heard the last of A.D. Skinner, the F.B.I., Amelia Scully, and Special Agent Dr. Dana Scully. Now if you excuse me I am going to call the attorney's at the bureau.

Mulder looked at Scully and said "Wow, I am glad I did not piss him off". How are feeling Scully about quitting your job? I am pretty numb right now Mulder. I just was not going to give them the satisfaction of firing me. They have wanted me out of here for a long time, well now their wish has come true. What are you going to do about being a doctor he asked? I will just get on staff at another hospital she said. I don't think I told you but when Amelia was in the hospital before her doctor expressed interest in having me join the staff there. He said after witnessing me and how a treated Amelia when he couldn't that he is sure the hospital would agree to any kind of schedule I wanted. I could work as much or as little as I want. Wow Scully that is great he said. I just haven't had time to think about it with everything going on for the last 6 months. I will talk to him once we get Amelia settled at the new hospital.

Skinner approaches and says that the paramedics are here and are on their way up. I have also talked to our attorney's and let's just say they are pissed off and will be contacting the hospital in a couple of hours. They are going to file a complaint against the hospital for unfair treatment of you Scully as well as of Amelia. You will have your job back before you know it Skinner said. Scully looked at him and said after today I don't know if I want to work at this hospital anymore. Skinner said well I certainly your decision.

Just then the paramedics arrive at Amelia's room. Scully shows them in to Amelia's room and gives a brief description of her condition and vitals. On their way out of the room Skinner stops them and said Scully will be riding along with you. One of the paramedics looks at Skinner and says that the patient's doctor who ordered the transfer has already advised us that Dr. Scully would be riding along.

Scully, you go ahead and ride with them. Give me the keys to your office and Skinner and I will go get all of your personal items out of it and then we will meet you at the hospital. Scully hands Mulder her keys, leans in to give him a kiss, and tells both men thank you.

Chapter 7

The ambulance arrives at the new hospital and is greeted by Amelia's former doctor. It is good to see you again Dr. Scully he said. You as well she said. I just wish it was under different circumstances the doctor continued. Once the paramedics remove Amelia from the ambulance and the doctor sees her condition he is speechless. Scully actually hears him gasps. Please tell me you caught whoever did this to her he asks? No, unfortunately we didn't. Can we get her inside and settled and then I will explain as much as I can she asked? Of course and then the doctor leads the way to Amelia's room.

Once Amelia had been settled into her room Scully proceeds to tell doctor as much information that she could without him thinking she is craze. Scully starts by saying the day Amelia was released from the hospital the man that kidnapped her and beat her tried to kidnap her again as well as her infant daughter. She proceeded to get away from him but when he caught up with her he threw them both off of a bridge. He was pulled from the river dead but the search and rescue party was not able to locate Amelia. They said that they know she went into the river, because of eye witness accounts, but she was no longer in the river and they have no idea where she was or how she got out of the river. The doctor looks at Scully and says then how did we get here? Scully said that Amelia was found, late last night, naked and walking down the road at the same bridge she fell from. Since she was found she has not spoke a word Scully said. You're telling me that she has been missing for 6 months the doctor asks? Yes, said Scully. I know Skinner spoke to you concerning her treatment at the previous hospital Scully said. Yes he did says the doctor, and I just sickens me. If anything she is just now more traumatized after her experience at Our Lady of Sorrow Hospital she said. Isn't that the hospital you are on staff at he asked? It was until about an hour ago when I quit due to their treatment of Amelia and myself. I am sorry to hear that Dr. Scully he said. Thank you she responded.

Now, concerning Amelia the doctor stated, since she is traumatized I am going to need to depend on you for treating her since I will probably not be able to get near her. That is find Scully responded. I have already started a chart for her and have noted that only female staff members show go to Amelia's room. I have also noted that you will be assisting in her care he said. I have contacted the board, since they were already here for a early morning night meeting, and requested that you be given privileges here so you can properly treat her. That board has also request to speak with you at your earliest convenience about joining our staff. I have made them aware that it might be several days depending on Amelia's recovery. Wow, thank you said Scully. Thank you for everything, she said. You are very welcome Dr. Scully. As he is about to walk away he receives a text message. He reads it and states the board has approved my request to give you temporary privileges for the treatment of Amelia he said. Wow, that was fast she said. Thank you again. I am going to go let the staff now that you will be one of her doctors along with me and they need to honor any orders that you might give. I will check in on you both in a little while.

Skinner and Mulder show up to Amelia's room and see Scully pacing. Mulder said, hey Scully how is she doing? She is the same said Scully. Well Skinner and I got everything out of your office and then we left the keys on the desk. Thank you both for doing that I really appreciate it she said. Scully can I ask you a question Mulder asked? Sure she said. Why are you pacing the room he asked? Because I was just thinking about the difference between Our Lady of Sorrow and this hospital. What do you mean Mulder asked? I was so use to fighting for everything at Our Lady of Sorrow and I always had people standing in my way. But here at this hospital it is so different. I was just speaking with Amelia's doctor and giving him a brief update on Amelia and her medical status and before we even got here he had already approached the board for giving my temporary privileges so I can assist in Amelia's treatment. Wow, Scully that is unbelievable Mulder said. She also said that the board just got back with him not 5 minutes ago to advise him that they have approved his request and they want to meet with me to discuss joining the staff permanently. Wow Scully that is great, congratulations he said and then gave her a hug.

The doctor comes back into the room. He looks at Mulder and Skinner and say hello again. No offense but I was hoping we would never have to meet again like this. No offense taken said Skinner. So, I wanted to discuss a couple of things with your Dr. Scully he said. I am assuming it is still okay to speak freely in front of these two, referring to Mulder and Skinner. Yes it is she replied. He continues by say that I know you did an ultrasound but I want to do some further test to make sure the baby is alright. Also, I would like to get a better look at her wounds for documentation purposes. Of course said Scully. She continued by saying I would like to add a couple of blood test to be run. Sure he said, just tell me what you are wanting to test for and I will take it to the lab. She said that this is not going to make any sense to you but I need these blood test run, as you wrote down the test she wanted down. Also, I need them run twice to make sure the results are accurate. Your right he said, that don't make any sense but I will draw some blood and get it to the lab so they can run these test. Thank you Scully says.

Once the doctor left the room Mulder asked Scully what she was testing Amelia's blood for. I want to see if she has a similar anomaly in her blood that I found in Sveta's blood as well as my own blood. Mulder looked at her and asked you are looking to see if she has alien DNA aren't you? Yes Mulder, I am.

The three sat in the room waiting for Amelia to wake up. Skinner said this is déjà vu. All of the sudden Scully said oh God, we haven't checked on Daisy. Relax Scully, Skinner and I called Kimberly on our drove over here. Kimberly said that Daisy was a little upset that we weren't there this morning but she is fine now. Mulder, I need you to go home and be with Daisy. No Scully, I am not leaving you he said. Mulder, it is different this time, we know Amelia is not going to die. Plus with both agreed that we would always try to have one of us there when Daisy goes to bed and when she got up. I know that is not always going to be possible but we were not there when is woke up this morning and I really think one of use should be there to put her to bed. You can come back after you drop her off at daycare she said. I don't know about this Scully. Look Mulder, we final have Daisy settled and into a routine and I don't want to do anything that is going to cause upheaval in her life. Plus the 3 of us said it a lot 6 months ago, it is not about me. It is about Daisy. Your right Scully, I will do it he said. Thank you Mulder. I am going to feel so much better knowing that you are with Daisy and everything at house is continuing the way it should.

A little while later Skinner has left and Mulder and Scully are saying their goodbyes. They are standing together with their foreheads touching and their arms around each other. If you need anything Scully, even just to talk, call me he said. Okay Mulder. I am serious, I don't care if it is in the middle of the night he said. Okay Mulder I will. Promise me Scully. I promise Mulder. I will Skype you later so you can see Daisy and I will bring you a change of clothes in the morning he said. Thank you Mulder. I love you Scully he said. I love you too Mulder she responded.

Chapter 8

Once Mulder has left Scully sits down in a chair by Amelia's bed. The doctor comes back into the room and asked where everyone went. They went home for the night she said. We then I guess now is a good enough time to do a full examination so we can document all of the wounds and scars he said. Let me get the nurse so she can take photos for your investigation. Thank you Scully said. While waiting for the nurse Scully said, I will tell you something I noticed in my initial exam. What is that he asked? She says the scars and wounds from 6 months ago, including the damage to her teeth, surgery, and cigarette burns are all gone. She has recovered 100% from those injuries. What? That is impossible he said.

Once the nurse arrives the doctor starts the exam. You are right he said those scars as gone. I don't know how this is possible without plastic surgery and dental surgery which has not been an option for this patient. He continues to complete the exam and once he is done he looks at Scully. I can't even begin to guess what was used to create these wounds and scar. I have no idea what this poor woman has been thru he said. I don't either said Scully. He looked at Scully and said I am going to check on the test results and I will be back in a minute.

Once he was gone Scully looked at Amelia and said I don't even know where to start Amelia. So much has happened since you've been gone. Scully reaches down and takes Amelia's hand and just holds it. With her other hand Scully strokes Amelia's hair. Where have you been and what have they done to you Scully said out loud but knowing she would not get a response.

The doctor returns and says he has all of the test results. He starts by saying every test we ran concerning the pregnancy shows that the baby is 100% healthy. Maybe just a little under weight for this stage of the pregnancy. That is good said Scully. Now for the blood test that you ordered he said. What were the results she asked? See for yourself he says as he hands the test results to her. He continues by saying that it looks like the lab messed up the test results twice. Scully looks at the test results and knows that there is mistake at the lab but she was just going to let the doctor believe that there was because he will never believe what the test results are really showing Scully.

He continues by saying that all of the test that I have run show that there is nothing medically wrong with either the baby or Amelia that would require her to stay in the hospital. It appears that all of her wounds and scars are all superficial and are healing on their own. I really think it would be better for Amelia if she was at home and not in the hospital. Take her home; I think that is the best place for her he said. Then he said I am going to get her release paper work started.

Scully picks up the phone and dials Mulder's number. Mulder he answered. Mulder it's me, where are you right now? I am about half way home Scully why? I hate to ask you this but can you come back up to the hospital? I am turning around right now Scully. Tell me what's wrong. Nothing really is wrong. The doctor says that there is no medical reason that Amelia needs to stay in the hospital and he is going to release her. What said Mulder? That is unbelievable. Do you agree with him Scully he asked? I guess I do Mulder. Okay, I will be there as soon as I can. Hey Scully I was thinking we don't have any clothes at the house that will fit Amelia. That is okay she said I am going to call Skinner right now and ask him to go to the storage unit where we put all of Amelia's things after we let go of her apartment and get her maternity clothes that she wore with Daisy. I will just have him meet us at the house. Okay Scully, I will be there in a little while.

Scully then calls Skinner and tells him everything she has just told Mulder. She asked him if he can go over to the storage unit and get Amelia's maternity clothes and bring them to the farmhouse. He agrees and says that he will meet them at the house.

While Scully is waiting for Mulder to get there Amelia starts to wake up. Scully immediately stands ups and notices Amelia looks terrified. It is okay Amelia, you are in the hospital but as soon as Mulder get's here we are taking you home. Amelia started to get upset and all Scully could think of was it was because she had said Mulder's name. Amelia, I want you to listen to me. You are going to be okay and your baby is perfect. We are going to take you to the farmhouse because we need to take care of you. She starts getting more upset at the mention of the farmhouse. Listen to me Amelia. We don't have a choice, we have to leave the hospital and go home. Mulder is not going to hurt you. Do you remember Mulder? No response from Amelia. I promise you that Mulder is not going to hurt you. He is one of the good guys. He has been doing an amazing job helping me take care of Daisy. Amelia started to cry at the mention of Daisy's name. So let's get you home. Skinner is going to meet us with your maternity clothes from when you were pregnancy with Daisy. Amelia started to get upset with the mention of Skinners name. Amelia, do you remember Skinner? He helped protect you from Matt, he got you a job at the F.B.I., and he loves your daughter so much and is so proud that you made him her Godfather. I promise you that if you are still afraid when you see them then I will not leave your side.

Mulder and the doctor walk into the room together and Amelia becomes upset again. Scully immediately said Amelia; remember I told you that Mulder was coming to take us home. Amelia starts to calm down.

The doctor says, from a distance, I have her release papers and all I need is your signature Dr. Scully as you are her medical power of attorney. He then says I have a wheel chair in the hall. Thank you for everything Scully said. You are very welcome, oh and when you ready to talk to the board call this number and schedule an appointment he said, as he hands her a piece of paper. I will do that for sure she said.

Mulder brings the wheelchair into the room and Scully helps Amelia off of the bed and into the wheelchair. Since all Amelia has to wear is a hospital gown Scully takes the blanket off of the bed and wraps it around Amelia. It was decided that it would probably be best if Mulder goes to get the car and Scully would push Amelia in the wheelchair and meet him at the main entrance.

Once everyone was in the car they head home toward the farmhouse. It was a very long a quite ride. Once they were home Scully helps Amelia out of the car and Mulder goes and opens the front door. Once Scully and Amelia are close enough Scully takes the front door from Mulder so he could step back and give Amelia some room.

They walked into the living room and see Skinner sitting on the couch holding Daisy. Amelia starts to get upset but Scully gets her to calm down pretty quickly. Skinner says that he sent Kimberly home and he put the boxes of clothes upstairs in the guest bedroom. Scully asks Amelia if she wants to go sit on the couch next to the baby. But Amelia just stood there and put her hand on the baby in her belly. Okay, how about we take you upstairs and you can have a shower and get out of the hospital gown Scully asked? Scully took Amelia by the hand and leads her upstairs and to the bathroom.

Skinner looks at Mulder and says that is not the same woman I meet a year ago. Between what Matt did to her and whatever happened these last 6 months she is broken. Skinner stands up and hands Daisy to Mulder and says let me know if she needs anything else. I will see you in the office tomorrow morning. Yes Sir and thank you for everything Mulder said.

Mulder decides it is time to get Daisy ready for bed. He makes a bottle and then goes upstairs and changes her diaper and put pajamas on her. But before he starts to rock her he decides that it was probably best if they move Daisy into their room in the Pack N Play incase Amelia has any nightmares. So with Daisy in one arm and holding the Pack N Play by the handle in her other hand he goes into their room. He sets Daisy on the floor and quickly sets up the Pack N Play. He then picks her up again and goes back to her room to get her blanket, pacifier, and blue puppy, along with the book Good Night Moon. Now that Mulder has everything set up he crawls on the bed and puts Daisy on his lap. He covers her up with her blanket as she settles against his chest and puts her puppy in her arms and reads to her while she takes her bottle.

Just then Scully comes into the room as asks Mulder why is Daisy's stuff in here? Where is Amelia he said? She is in the shower I am going to go check on her in a few minutes. Mulder, you didn't answer my question. I figure that it is probably better to have Daisy in here incase Amelia has a nightmare. Also, I figured you were probably going to stay home with Amelia tomorrow but Skinner wants me in the office so I will just take Daisy to daycare so you don't have to worry about her. What aren't you telling me Mulder? Are you afraid that I will get upset? Well then how about I say it instead she said. You also want to keep Daisy close until you are sure that Amelia isn't going to hurt her because of something that they did to her. Yes Scully he said. Don't worry Mulder, because I am thinking the same thing. Oh thank God Scully because I was terrified that you would be mad at me. No Mulder, but I do think that it is the right decision for right now.

I am going to go check on Amelia she said. Wait Scully, you never told me what the blood test results were he said. The results show that Amelia has alien DCN just like me she said. He then asked, what about the baby. I don't know she said. Strictly from her DNA standpoint she was pregnant before she was abducted and her DNA was changed. However that is not to say that whatever tests they did on her and affected her DNA did not also affect the baby's DNA.

Can you test the baby he asked? I could do an amniocentesis but at this point Amelia is so unstable that I don't think she could handle the procedure. So, we are going to have to wait until the baby is born she said. I am going to go check on Amelia.

Chapter 9

Scully goes to the bathroom and sees a wet Amelia sitting in the bottom of the tub but the water is not on. Oh God Amelia you are freezing Scully said. She wraps Amelia in a towel and helps her out of the tub and into the guest room. She helps Amelia dry off and pulls some pajamas out of the boxes Skinner brought. Amelia puts the pajama's on and then just stands there and looks at herself in the mirror. It had been months since Amelia has seen herself in the mirror and she was starting to forget what she looked like. Amelia, are you okay Scully asks? Amelia answers the question but her voice is nothing more than a whisper, I forgot what I looked like. What did you say Scully asked? I forgot what I looked like. Amelia continued by touching the scars on her face and said now I look like this. She has tears in her eyes as she continues touching her scars. And then she places her hands on her belly. She lifts up her shirt and touchs the scars on her pregnant belly. She then asks. Is my baby okay? Scully answered yes, all the test that we did today show the baby is healthy. How is that possible asked Amelia? After everything that they did to me how is it possible that I did not miscarry the baby? I don't know said Scully.

Do you remember what they did to you Scully asks? Amelia just shakes her head yes and her eyes start tearing up. Do you remember who took you Scully asked? Amelia says no, I never saw their faces because they always stayed out of the light. They did things to me. They did things to me and I begged them to stop because I was pregnant. But they didn't stop. I was restrained on this table and these things came from all over and were inserted into my body. I remember an object coming down from above me it is was loud and it was spinning and it drilled into my body. They injected me with things to see how my body would react. Every time they injected me I would get so sick I thought I was going to lose the baby. I don't know what things they injected me with but there were lots of different liquids in lots of different colors. Oh God Dana, why can't I just forget the horrible things that they did to me and the Amelia started to cry. Every time I close my eyes I see that drill coming down from above and going into my body. Everything is going to be okay Scully said. Everything is going to be okay.

Dana, can you please stay with me tonight. I don't think I can handle being alone Amelia said. Of course I can, said Scully. Let me just go get ready for bed and let Mulder know that I am going to stay in here tonight. Okay, Amelia said. Thank you Dana.

Scully goes into the master bedroom. She sees Daisy asleep in the Pack N Play. Mulder has all of the lights off except of a small light on the night stand. How is she doing Mulder whispered? Scully closes the door behind her and locks it. She then has Mulder follow her into the bathroom and she clothes that door as well. What is going on he asked? I just figured if we talked in here we wouldn't have to whisper. Okay Scully, how is she doing? Well, first she started talking to me. Oh that is great Scully. She looked in the mirror and said that she had forgotten what she looked like Scully said. She also started touching her scars on her face and then her stomach. She asked me why she did not lose the baby after everything they did to her. She says she remembers everything but never saw any faces. She said that they did test on her by injected her with different colored liquid and each time so got so sick that she thought for sure she would lose the baby. She also said that there were other things that they did to her like she said that she remembers this drill like object coming towards her from above and drilling into her body.

Just then Mulder closed his eyes and had a memory. A memory from a long time ago. Scully panics and says, Mulder, are you alright? I'm okay Scully; it's just that I remember the drill too. What said Scully? I remember being strapped down and this drill type object coming towards me and drilling into my body. Scully wraps her arms around him and says, oh Mulder I am so sorry. I did not mean to bring up any bad memories for you. It's okay Scully; it's not your fault.

Mulder, I am not sure how you are going to feel about this but she asked me to stay with her tonight because she does not want to be alone. Scully, your sister needs you right now so go be with her. Are you sure Mulder? I am positive Scully. Go be with Amelia and I will handle things with Daisy. I will get her up in the morning and dropped off to daycare and then I will pick her up and come home. Thank you for understanding Mulder. There is no need to thank me Scully.

They leave the bathroom and Scully goes to put on her pajamas. Once she is ready for bed she walks over to Mulder and gives him a kiss good night. Good Night Mulder she said. Good Night Scully he said. As she starts to walk out of the room he grabs her hand and pulls her close to him and kisses her again and says, because I am probably not going to see you in the morning I just wanted to give you a kiss goodbye for when I leave for work. This is very sweet Mulder. She then gives him a kiss and says goodbye Mulder. Have a great day. I love you Mulder. I love you too Scully.

Scully closes the bedroom door behind her and leans her body on the closed door. Crap she whispers to herself. She is torn because she know she needs to be there for Amelia but she also knows that since he told her about that memory from when he was gone he is probably going to have a nightmare too and she really needs to be there for him.

She goes back into their bedroom. Mulder is surprised to see her. He jokes by saying, oh I was about to call my other girlfriend since you are busy tonight. They both laugh. She crawls toward him on the bed and straddles him. Mulder, are you going to be okay tonight? Sure Scully, why wouldn't I he asked? Because me talking about Amelia brought up some painful memories for you and I feel bad because I can't be here for you tonight. Scully, your sister needs you right now. I will be fine he said. Are you sure she asked? I am positive he said. She reached across to the night stand on her side of the bed and picks up her phone. Okay Mulder, this is what I am going to do. I am going to put my phone on vibrate and if you need me at all you call me, and since it will be on vibrate it will not wake up Amelia. Do you promise that you will call me Mulder? I promise Scully. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her soft lips. You are too good to me Scully. I love you Mulder. I love you to Doc. Now get out of here because I have to call my other girlfriend. She slaps his arm and they both laugh. She gets up and leaves the room closing the door behind her. Mulder lets out a deep breath and says I just hoping you are wrong Scully and I will not need you tonight.

Chapter 10

Scully goes back into Amelia's room and finds her sitting on the floor in the corner. What are you doing Scully asked? I am feeling claustrophobic Amelia said with labored breathing. I need to get out of this room. Please Dana, can I get out of this room. Scully kneeled down in front of Amelia and said you don't have to ask permission to leave this room. You can go anywhere you want in this house, well except Mulder's office. Trust me; you don't want to go in there anyway.

Scully reached her hands out for Amelia's hands and helped her up and said let's go downstairs for a little while. Together the two ladies went downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. How are you feeling Scully asked? If you don't mind I don't want to talk about myself right now Amelia said. Okay said Scully, we can talk about anything you want. Do you want to talk about Daisy Scully asked? Mulder and I documented everything for the last Six months for you. We didn't want you to miss a thing in your daughter's life.

Have you and Mulder started the adoption process yet Amelia asked? What, why the hell would you ask me that said Scully? Because that is what I wanted for you and the baby if something would have happened to me. I would have thought after a couple of months you would have given up on me and started the adoption process Amelia said. Amelia, we never gave up on you and until I had prove that you were dead I would never do anything to take Daisy away from you, see is your daughter.

No Dana, she is your daughter. Yours and Mulder's daughter now. You can't tell me that you two have not loved every minute of the last 6 months. Well, just because we have loved having Daisy here does not mean we are her parents Scully said. Dana, I am in no condition to take care of the baby let alone 2 babies, she says as she places her hand on her swollen belly. I don't have a job, I don't have any income, I don't have a place to live, and I don't have a car.

Amelia, stop it. I am sure Skinner will get you your job back, money will not be an issue because Mulder and I will help you out, we can help you find an apartment, and your car is parked in the barn.

I don't know if I want to go back to the F.B.I. said Amelia. I mean I see how the treat you and Mulder and the things they say behind your backs. I just don't think I can handle that. I understand said Scully. We will find you a new job and new apartment for you and Daisy.

Dana, look I want you to know that I appreciate everything that you are and have done for me and for taking such great care of the baby. But I am fucked up in the head. I don't think you realize that Amelia said. Scully said, Amelia I know that mentally things are going to be difficult for you but together we can get you thru it.

And how long will that take asked Amelia? Two months, four month, six months, or longer. In the mean time the baby does not know me. I am a complete stranger to her. I love my daughter Dana more than anything. You more than anyone, knows that when you love your child you will do anything for him or her. It is not fair to her or you and Mulder to just take her away when I am no longer screwed up in the head, when ever that maybe. I will not do that to her and I will not do that to you and Mulder. I will not make you two suffer the loss of another child.

Do I want to give up my daughter? Hell no, but I cannot give her what she needs and I don't know when I will be able to. I have to think about somebody other than myself. I know what you are thinking Dana and this will be different then William's adoption. I will know where my daughter is at and I will still get to see her but I just will not be Mommy, I will be Aunt Amelia. Dana, I hate to say it but I think Bill was right, the baby needs two parents and that is you and Mulder.

Scully starts to get upset and says stop talking like that Amelia. Just stop it now. Fine Dana, but I am not going to change my mind. Let's talk about something else, anything else besides me, Amelia said. Fine said Scully but this conversation is far from over.

How are things between you and Mulder, Amelia asked? Things are good Scully said. Things are better than good. You know that old saying; absence makes the heart grow fonder. Well it certainly applies to us. We were separated for 18 months but it is like we never were separated at all Scully said. Oh Dana, I am so happy for you and Mulder. I am glad things worked out for you both Amelia said.

Chapter 11

Dana, how is Aunt Maggie doing? Do you think we can go and see her tomorrow? Dana got really quite for a second and then took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Amelia, I don't know how to tell you this but my Mom died of a heart attach a month ago. Oh my God Dana, I am so sorry Amelia said as she starts to cry. Now Dana starts to cry and together the two women cry for the passing of Dana's Mother and the woman who was like a Mother to Amelia. How are you doing Dana? Dana said, well it has definitely emotionally at first but I had Mulder by my side. It also helped that we had Daisy because that meant I was always busy. Mulder, Bill, and Charlie packed up most of the things in her house and we are going to put it on the market next week.

Wow, so much has happened in 6 months. I am sorry I was not here for you Dana when you needed me. You have always been there for me and I was unable to return the favor. Amelia, there is no need for you to be sorry. You had no control of what happened to you. I am just glad that you are back and healthy.

Dana, can I ask you a question? Sure Scully said. Well I know that there were lots of tests run on me and the baby, when I was in the 2nd hospital, and I just wanted to know what the test results were. Concerning the baby, all of the tests show that the baby is healthy, just a little underweight Scully said. What about the test on me Amelia asked? Well the blood test should an abnormality but I don't want you to freak out about it Scully said. What is the abnormality Amelia asked? Scully hesitated for a moment and then said what I am about to tell you does not change anything about you, you will always be the same person. You are and will always be my sister and Daisy's Mommy. When I tell you about this I just want you to remember that I have this same abnormality as well as William. Dana, would you just tell me what you found. Is it an abnormality that runs in the blood line of the Scully family? No Amelia, this abnormality had to happen to you some time during the last 6 months. Dana, just tell me? When I run test on your blood it showed that you have alien DNA Scully said. Oh my God yelled Amelia, oh my God. Amelia, I need you to calm down. Besides you and me only Mulder knows about this Scully said. What about the doctors at the hospital Amelia asked? They just think that the lab screwed up the test results. Only I know what to look for because I test myself and a woman name Sveta about 7 months ago. But, what about William, you said that he had alien DNA also. William has had the alien DNA since conception Scully said. What about my baby asked Amelia? I don't know said Scully. I don't know if the baby was exposed to the alien DNA at the same time you were or the baby's DNA is completely normal. We will not know until the birth and then I can do the tests Scully said. I just need you to stay calm because getting upset is not good for you or the baby. Okay Amelia? Okay Dana.

Amelia, can I ask you a question now asked Scully? Of course you can ask said Amelia. What are your plans concerning this new baby Scully asked? Well I don't really have any plans as of yet. When I first found out I was pregnant I was considering terminating the pregnancy even though it is against our religion Amelia said. I could not stand the thought for carry Matt's baby for 9 months and then giving birth to it and raising it. Then after I was taken and when they were doing these tests on me I was terrified I would lose the baby. So after time went by I started to think more positively when it came to this new baby and not as negatively. I would like to keep this baby and raise it on my own Amelia said.

How is it that you want to raise this new baby but you don't want to raise Daisy Scully asked? Don't get me wrong Dana, I want to raise Daisy as much as I want to raise this new baby but there is a difference between the two Amelia said. With Daisy, I have been out of her life far to log, she does not even know me, and I am not going to cause her any unnecessary stress because I am being selfish and not think about what is best for her. You and Mulder are what's best for her Dana. Is this entire situation unfair to me and Daisy? Yes it is. If the last almost 7 months would have been different would I being raising Daisy? Yes I would. Is it tearing me up knowing that I am giving up my daughter? It most certainly is. Just like you, I am making the decision for what is best for my child Amelia said.

Now when it comes to this new baby, it is going to be just like raising Daisy before everything started. I will raise this baby as a single Mom but hopefully have help from several people who mean the world to me Amelia said. Of course Mulder and I will help you Amelia. Thank you Dana. Your welcome Amelia. Scully then said we should probably get to sleep. I guess you are right Dana; I just want to keep the nightmares at bay Amelia said. Well I still have the sleeping medicine that was prescribed to you after you were released from the hospital the first time Scully said. Do you want to take one to see if it helps or not? Sure said Amelia. Scully got Amelia the pill and a glass of water. Once Amelia takes the pill she crawls into bed. Scully said I am just going to check on Mulder and Daisy, I will be back in a few minutes.

Scully starts walking down the hall and quietly opens her bedroom door. Once in the room she sees that Daisy is no longer in the Pack N Play but instead is sleeping in bed with Mulder, surrounded by pillows and chairs. Scully goes to Mulder's side of the bed and whispers his name while gently rubbing his arm. Mulder wake up. Scully, is everything okay? Everything is fine Mulder. I was just checking on the two of you when I saw the new sleeping arrangements. Scully laughed. Well I couldn't go to sleep because your side of the bed was empty so I put Daisy on your side and then I was able to fall asleep he said.

Mulder looks up at Scully's face and gently strokes her check. Is everything okay Scully? I thought I heard shouting earlier he said. I am sure you did hear shouting she said. But everything is fine now or it will be fine hopefully soon she said. Amelia just said some things that surprised and shocked me that's all. I will tell you about it another time Mulder. How did everything else go he asked? She asked if we could go see my Mom tomorrow. I had to tell her about Mom's death she said. Oh Scully, I am sorry he said. Mulder put his hand behind her neck and pulled her down to him so have could give her a kiss on the forehead. Thank you Mulder but I knew I was going to have to tell her sooner or later. I also told her that she had alien DNA but I was not sure about the baby until the birth. By the way Mulder don't say anything to anyone, even Skinner, about the alien DNA.

We talked about what her plans are for the new baby she said. What is she going to do ask Mulder? She plans on raising it as a single Mother and hopes to have a supportive family that will help her. Of course Scully we will help her out.

We also talked about Daisy she said? What about Daisy he said? Well Amelia said that she is not mentally stable enough to take Daisy back. As well as not having a place to live, no job because she does not want to go back to the F.B.I., and no income. I told her we would help her out financially but she did not want to impose. Scully, it is not an imposition to help family out. It's a long story Mulder but she said wants to give Daisy to us. What said Mulder? I told her we would talk about it more later but she said that since it could be months before she is mentally able to take care of Daisy, it would not be fair to then take Daisy away from us. Mulder, I don't want you to get your hope up but I think when things calm down a little more the 3 of us need to sit down and talk. I agree said Mulder.

I better get back to Amelia but I just wanted to check on you two she said. Well we are both doing fine he said. Better now that you stopped by for a little visit. Good night Mulder. Good Night Scully. She leans down to kiss him good night and while kissing him she said I love you Mulder. I love you to baby he said. As Scully starts walking out of the room she turns around and says hey Mulder. Yeah Scully. Whatever you do don't roll over on the baby like you roll over on me. She laughs and then says because I don't want a flat Daisy in the morning. Scully, trust me; you are the only person that I roll over on. There will never be anyone else that I will roll over on. That is so sweet Mulder; maybe you should put that on a greeting card. I just might Scully and then I will give you that card for Valentine's Day. Shut up Mulder. Good Night Scully. She closed the door and walked to Amelia's room. Amelia was fast asleep. Scully crawls into bed and falls asleep. Amelia only had one nightmare and Scully was there to comfort her.

Chapter 12

Mulder woke up before his alarm went off thankfully so it wouldn't wake up Daisy. He wanted her to sleep as long as possible. He picks her up off the bed and gently lays her in the Pack N Play. He takes a shower, shaves, brushes his teeth, and gets dressed. He then goes downstairs and starts a pot of coffee. Then he goes back up stairs to go to the nursery to get a fresh diaper and clothes for Daisy. While going to the nursery he notices the door of the guest room is open. He goes to close the door but notices only Scully is asleep in the bed. He rushes to the bed and says Scully, wake up, where is Amelia? What Mulder? Scully, where is Amelia? Scully looked at the other side of the bed and saw it was empty. She is probably in the bathroom Mulder. Scully, I just walked by the bathroom and she is not in there. Scully jumps out of bed and yells "Shit". Is she downstairs Scully asked? I was just down there starting a pot of coffee. I told her that your office was off limits so I don't know where else she could be she said. As they rush downstairs and thru the living room something catches the corner of Mulder's eye. Scully, come here he said as he went to the front door an opened it. To their shock Amelia is sitting outside on the steps of the porch in only her pajamas.

Amelia, what the hell are you doing she said? You are going to get frostbite. I couldn't sleep and it has been so long since I just sat outside and watched the sunrise so, that is what I did Amelia said. But Amelia, you don't have a coat on, or gloves, or shoes Scully said. Dana, I don't have a coat here let alone one that will fit my baby bump. Mulder says, Amelia why don't we get you inside now so you can warm up. But Amelia started to say but Scully cut her off and said no buts. Now come in the house now Scully said. Fine, I will go in the house but I am coming back out later and there is nothing you can do to stop me Amelia said. We will see said Scully. Mulder went into the kitchen and poured 3 cups of coffee. He gave one to Scully and started to give one to Amelia but stopped and said "oh wait, you are not supposed to have caffeine". Amelia took the coffee cup and said I have not had any caffeine in almost 7 months so one cup of coffee is not going to kill me.

Mulder took his cup of coffee and poured it into a travel mug so he could take it with him. He then went upstairs to wake up Daisy and get her dressed. While Scully and Amelia are having their cup of coffee they hear Daisy laughing, and squealing, and cooing. Amelia asks is she always like that in the morning. No said Scully. They are probably playing wrestling on the bed. Amelia is always a good baby. But when she is laughing like that that means that they are wrestling.

Scully walks to the bottom of the stairs and yells "hey Mulder whoever is winning needs to tell the loser to hurry up because you still have to feed Daisy breakfast". Okay Scully he said.

Scully goes to the kitchen to start preparing Daisy's breakfast. By the time Mulder brings her downstairs her breakfast is sitting on the table in from of the highchair. So who won asked Scully? Daisy won again said Mulder. I think she is watch wrestling at night when we are asleep he said. Scully just laughed.

Mulder put Daisy in her highchair and once she saw a stranger sitting at the table she started to cry. Mulder tried to sooth the baby but she was to upset. Mulder took Daisy out of the highchair and started walking her around the living room while gently rubbing her back. Once she calmed down he started to walk back to the highchair. Amelia said it is probably best if I let you two feed her in private. I will just be upstairs in my room. Scully said Amelia, you don't have to leave. She is just a little shy; you just have to give her some time to warm up to you. But Amelia was already upstairs and closing the door to her room.

Well that went well Scully said. It is just going to take time Mulder said. Mulder starts feeding Daisy her breakfast. She starts making funny faces at the 2 adults and they just laughed and laughed. Amelia was sitting on her bed listening to them laugh and said to herself "those 3 belong together".

Once breakfast was over Scully used a washcloth to clean up Daisy while Mulder got her car seat and diaper ready. Scully walks over to Mulder with Daisy in her arms. As he reaches for the baby she turns away but has a grin on her face. What are you doing Scully he said? If you want Daisy then you need to give me a kiss she said. Oh, I can do that Mulder said and then he slide both arms around Scully and pulled her in tight. He then gave her a deep passionate kiss. Daisy started to fuss like she was being left out of the fun. Mulder said he would take care of the fussy baby and then he kissed Daisy on the forehead and Scully on the lips. Then he kissed Daisy on the nose and Scully on the lips. This went on and on and on until Scully finally had to put an end to it and said if you don't leave now you are going to be late. He takes Daisy from Scully's arms and puts her in the car seat. He then covers the car seat with a blanket to protect Daisy from the winter air. He then grabs his coat and puts it on. Finally, he walks over and gives her a big hug and kisses her good bye. Wait a second, I wanted to ask you how you sleep last night? I slept okay, I keep waking up to make sure Daisy did not fall off the bed. Mulder, you know what I am talking about. Did you have a nightmare? Maybe a little one he said. Mulder, why didn't you tell me? You promised you would tell me so I could be there for you. It is okay Scully, it was not that bad of one and your sister needed you more than I did. I was able to go back to sleep and I am fine. Look, if it will make you feel better then you can punish me later he said. I just might do that she said.

Chapter 13

Scully goes upstairs and knocks on Amelia's door. She hears Amelia say come in. Scully opens the door and says that she was going to go take a shower. Will you be okay for a little while by yourself? You can always sit in our room while I get ready Scully said. Amelia says I am kind of tired so I am going to take a nap. Alright then said Scully, I'll see you in a little while when I am done.

Mulder gets to their basement office after dropping Daisy off at daycare. He starts reading his e-mails when Skinner comes into his office. What can I do for you Sir? Well Agent Mulder, I actually came down here for a couple of reasons. First, I want to check and see how Amelia is doing. She is doing okay I guess Mulder said. Scully stayed with her last night and again today. Good to know. The second reason I came down here was to see if we could do a conference call with Agent Scully about the complaint that was filed against Our Lady of Sorrow Hospital? Of course Sir, let me try to call her right now.

Scully gets out of the shower and starts to dry off when her cell phone starts to ring. She rushes to her night stand and says Scully. Hey Scully it's me Mulder said. Oh Mulder did you miss me already? That is so sweet Scully said jokingly.

Well actually Scully the reason I'm calling is because Skinner is here and he wants to talk to both of us. Oh okay said Scully. Go ahead and put him on speaker phone I guess said Scully. Mulder hits the speaker phone button and says okay Scully you have to be good now because you are on speaker phone, while he laughed. She responded by saying shut up Mulder.

Skinner starts by saying, Agent Scully I wanted to touch base with you as I had a meeting earlier with our attorney's concerning the complaint we filed again the hospital. I was told that our attorneys were at the hospital within 2 hours of my call yesterday with a written up formal complaint. They met with the Board and basically said that Dr. Owens refused to refer to the patient's previous medical records especially after he was asked to by me and you Agent Scully. After they reviewed a small portion of Amelia's medical records they agreed that Dr. Owens was in the wrong when he put her in psych ward as well as refused to review the medical records. The board is in the process of issuing a formal letter of apology to both you and Amelia and will send those letters thru our attorneys. They are also going to offer you your job back plus more pay. Basically they are doing whatever they have to so it does not get out to the press that one of their doctor's locked a 7 month pregnant woman in a padded room with a straight jacket on. Our attorney's want to talk to both you and Amelia because the hospital has offered a financial settlement for both of you but the attorney's will discuss that only with you and Amelia. An finally Dr. Owens has been fired from the hospital for mistreatment of a patient.

Wow said Scully that is a lot of information. Concerning Dr. Owens, I don't really care what happens to him. Concerning them offering my job back with more money, I will not be accepting that offer as I more than likely will have a job offer from the hospital we moved Amelia too yesterday. Finally, if the attorney's need to talk to Amelia and I they can call my cell phone because it is just not possible for me to come into the office right now.

Mulder looked at Skinner and said what surprises me is that this happened in a little over 24 hours. It usually can take months if not years to settle an issue like this and Scully and Amelia had not even made any demands for compensation. Skinner said that the hospital is embarrassed and they are afraid of a law suit so they decided to act fast.

Skinner said I will tell our attorney's to contact by you by your cell phone Agent Scully. Thank you Sir. Mulder said, hey Scully we were done don't hang up. Okay she said. Skinner said well I am going now and let the attorney's know what we have discussed. Both Mulder and Scully said thank you Sir.

Mulder took Scully off of speaker phone and said well that is a surprise. She said, yes it is Mulder, yes it is. So, what do you think he asked? I don't know what to think she said. I really haven't have time to give a second thought about what happened yesterday at the hospital. The only thing I can say right now is that a financial settlement would be beneficial for Amelia with a new baby coming. That is true he said. He then said Scully, do you think that with this settlement Amelia is going to change her mind and decided to keep Daisy. I don't know Mulder. They way she was talking last night there was more to her decision then just finances. Mulder, I don't want us to get our hopes up. I know Scully. Besides she said even if Amelia decides to keep Daisy she is always going to be in our life. I know Scully; I was just thinking that this might be our second chance at a family. I know Mulder, me too. I am going to tell Amelia that we would like to talk to her about this.

He also said, concerning your settlement, it is not like we need the money so you could just put that money away or invest it. Mulder whatever I decide about the money we will make that decision together. You have always said that the money that you inherited from your parents was our money so why should this settlement be any different. It is our money too Mulder, so get that thru your thick head. They both laughed. Well, to be honest with you Scully, I have always wanted a sugar mama. They both laughed again. Shut up Mulder. She then jokingly said go call your other girlfriend because I have to get off the phone. Scully I am shocked, that you would suggest such a thing. She is not really my other girlfriend, she is just someone I have phone sex with he said. They both laughed.

Concerning the settlement, my head is spinning. This is just a lot of information really quickly. I guess I need to talk to Amelia now before the attorney's call. All right Scully, I will see you tonight. Bye Mulder. Bye Scully.

Chapter 14

Scully goes to the bedroom and knocks. Amelia says come in. Hey, I am sorry to wake you Scully said. That is okay I wasn't asleep Amelia said. Well, listen I need to talk to you about something Scully said. I don't think I can handle any more bad news right now Amelia said. No, this ends with a happy ending said Scully. Scully proceeded to tell Amelia everything that happened at Our Lady of Sorrow yesterday and everything that Skinner just said on the phone. So I just wanted to let you know because the attorney's will be calling soon and depending on what they say we have a decision to make.

Wow said Amelia; I was not expecting this today. Well Amelia this will actually help you because last night you were concerned about finances and not having a job with the new baby coming. I will say that I am not expecting a huge settlement because it is just a small Catholic hospital Scully said.

Just then Scully's phone rings. She looks at Amelia and says here we go. She answers the phone. She then puts the phone on speaker phone so Amelia can be included in the conversation. The attorney's tells the two ladies basically everything that Skinner has already told Scully. The attorneys say, now we have been informed that you are not going to be accepting their offer of giving your job back and more money. No she said, honestly between us this hospital has been trying to get rid of me for years and I just don't want to be there anymore. Plus why would I want to go back to somewhere where they were so quick to try and get rid of me with hearing all of the facts. Also, the fact that I might have another job offer has nothing to do with my decision. They attorney's said that we will not tell the hospital about the other possible job offer.

They then proceed to talk about the settlement. Scully interrupts the attorney's and says we have not even mentioned a settlement, hell I had not even had time to think about a settlement. So why are they jumping toward a settlement so fast. The attorney's explained that the hospital wants to handle this entire matter quickly and quietly.

So I guess the big question is what are they offering asked Scully? The attorney's start by saying, well first we want to let you know that the settle offers are not exactly the same dollar amount because Amelia's is little higher. Scully said well I can understand that because she was the one locked in a padded room in a straight jacket. The attorney's continued by saying that they are offering you Agent Scully $500,000.00 and offering Amelia $600,000.00. Wow said Scully that is higher than I thought it would be. Can we discuss this for a little while and call you back in about an hour Scully asked? Of course they said we will be waiting for your call.

What do you think Amelia? Well I know that I don't want to have to deal with testifying if this thing were to go to court so I say we take it Amelia said. I think I am inclined to agree Scully said. But before I accept the offer I want to talk to Mulder Scully said. Well of course Amelia said I understand. Scully said I am going to call him right now. She dialed the phone and after a couple of rings she heard "Mulder". Mulder, it's me. Hey Scully I was not expecting to hear from you again so soon, he said. What's up he asked? Well we just heard from the attorney's and I wanted to touch base with you before I accepted or declined the offer. Okay Scully, but it's your money so you can do whatever you want he said. Mulderrrr, we just had this conversation about our money. I don't know what you're talking about he said? She just laughed and said fine, I will deal with you later and she then laughed.

What did the attorneys say Scully? Well they offered us to separate amounts she said. The offers are actually higher than I expected she said. They offered me $500,000.00. Scully then looked at Amelia and before she could say anything Amelia was already shaking her head. Scully took that to mean that she could tell Mulder what their offer for Amelia was. Scully then continued by saying, and they offered Amelia $600,000.00.

What do you think Mulder? Well first I think the offers are higher than I expected too he said. Second, I totally understand why Amelia's amount is higher he said. I do too said Scully. Finally, I think you should do whatever you think is right Scully.

I am going to ignore that last comment Mulder because it should be our decision she said. Fine he said our decision is you should do whatever you want. She just shook her head and laughed. Fine Mulder, you win. For now she said. You are such an ass she said and laughed. Good bye Scully. Good bye Mulder.

Chapter 15

Amelia looked at Scully with a concerned look on her face. What was that all about she asked? Oh, are you referring to me calling Mulder an ass Scully said? Yes, said Amelia. Oh, it is just a long running joke Scully said. She continued saying, he is always saying his money is our money but concerning this settlement he is saying my money is my money. That is actually kind of sweet Amelia said. Just don't tell him that said Scully and she than laughed.

So Amelia, what do you think about the offer? I think we should take it Amelia said. Okay than let's call the attorney's back. Scully dials the phone and then puts it on speaker phone. Once the attorney's are on the phone she tells them that both of them are accepting the settle offer. Alright then the attorney's said. We will let the hospital now and prepare all of the paperwork. Once it is ready we will have you come to our office at the Hoover Building for you both to sign. We will even arrange for the money to be deposited directly into your bank accounts so you don't have to worry about going to the bank. We will be in touch the attorney's said. Thank you for everything said Scully.

Wow, that happened so fast. I was not expecting the outcome that we got said Scully. Well now you can breathe a little easier knowing that you have some money coming in so you can get ready for the new baby said Scully. I can help you find a 3 bedroom apartment. But, only when you are ready. You can stay here for as long as you need too Scully said.

Why would I need a 3 bedroom apartment for just me and the new baby Amelia asked? I already told you that I was not going to take the baby from you and just because I now have some money doesn't change my mind Amelia said.

Scully said, Amelia please don't get me wrong. We love Daisy and would love nothing more than to make her ours but this is not a decision I want you to rush into. Rush in to Dana? I am not rushing into anything Amelia said. I have had 6 months to think about you and Mulder raising the baby. What kind of mother would I be to rip a baby away from the only parents she knows? I will not do that to her or you and Mulder. Besides, I have already started the ball rolling said Amelia. What do you mean asked Scully?

When you were in the shower I called Skinner from your home line and asked him for the name and phone number for the attorney you used for the hearing concerning emergency custody. I just talked to Skinner not 45 minutes ago and he never said anything about talking to you Scully said? Because I asked him not too, said Amelia.

Anyway, I then contacted the attorney and told him that I want to terminate my parental rights and start the process for you and Mulder to adopt the baby Amelia said. But Amelia don't you think the 3 of us should talk about this. There is nothing to talk about Dana. You are her Mother and Mulder is her Father. I am nothing to that little girl Amelia said. I have made up my mind and this morning just confirmed for me that I am right Amelia said. What are you talking about said Scully? This morning when Mulder put her in her highchair and she became so upset when she realized I was sitting at the table Amelia said. Scully said, she is just a little shy, she doesn't know you yet. You need to give her time.

You just said the most important thing Dana, she does not know me. Besides I am not able to take care of one baby right now let alone 2 babies and God knows when I will be. It is not fair of me to have you and Mulder continue to raise her and then sometime down the road take her back. This is not good bye between me and her. I will always be in her life as her aunt. Now, I am really tired and I would like to lay down Amelia said. Of course said Scully. Let me know if you need anything. Scully left the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Chapter 16

Scully goes to the master bedroom and closes the door. She dials Mulder's phone number and after a couple of rings she hears "Mulder". Mulder, it's me. What do I owe the pleasure to receive another phone call from the love of my life he asked? Do you think you could come home early today? Why, what's wrong Scully. Nothing is wrong Mulder. I was just hoping you could pick up Daisy and then come home early. Scully, will you just please tell me what is going on? Are you okay? I am defiantly okay she said, did you notice how I did not say I'm fine. He laughed and said yes I did Scully. Is Amelia okay he asked? Yes she is said Scully.

All will be explained when you get home Mulder, but don't worry because it is nothing bad she said. Okay said Mulder, I have some work to do so I can probably head out of here about 2 pm. Is that okay Scully? That is perfect Mulder. I will see you and Daisy when you get home. She then ended the call.

Scully sat on the couch trying to figure out how to tell Mulder he is going to be a Daddy? While she was thinking the house phone rang. She answers the phone. Hello? Can I speak to Amelia please a man asked? She can't come to the phone right now she said. Is this Dana? Yes it is who is this? This is Greg, your friendly custody hearing attorney, he joked. I was calling Amelia back to tell her the papers will be ready this afternoon for the 3 of you to sign and then I can send the papers to the courts.

When do you want us to come to your office she asks? Amelia said that she wants this done A.S.A.P. so I can come to you guys this afternoon he said. She gave him directions and he said he would be there at 2:30 pm. Scully sends Mulder a quick text message and says he needs to be home no later than 2 pm. He responded to her text by saying, K? He is really confused and curious now.

Scully goes upstairs and knocks on Amelia's door. Come in Amelia says. Scully says that the attorney just called and he will be here at 2:30 pm for us to sign the papers. Amelia responded thank you; will you let me know when he is here? Of course said Scully.

Scully looks at Amelia and asks Amelia are you sure you want to do this? Yes Dana, I am positive. Scully says we just want to make sure this is what you want Amelia. If you change your mind we will still be there to help you. I know said Amelia. This is the right thing to do Amelia said.

Scully says well I am going to fix some lunch. I will let you know when it is ready. I am really not hungry Dana, Amelia said. Well then think about your baby because you are eating for 2 Scully said. Okay Amelia said. Scully made lunch and the 2 ladies ate lunch in silence and then Amelia went back to her room.

Mulder arrives home about 1:15 pm. He walks into the house with a sleeping Daisy in her infant carrier. Scully meets him in the living room and says, Mulder your home earlier than I expected. Well I just could not concentrate at work so I just picked up Daisy and now you are going to tell me what is going on he said. Let's put Daisy down in our room and then we can talk she said.

Once they are in their room and put Daisy in the Pack N Play he looks at Scully and whispers, will you just tell me what is going on? Why did I have to be home by 2 pm he asked? Scully said, with a smile on her face, Mulder you are going to be Daddy. Mulder is shocked and asks are you pregnant Scully or are you referring to Daisy he asked? I am referring to Daisy she replied. Without me knowing Amelia contacted the attorney who handled the custody hearing and told him that she wants to terminate her parental rights and start the process for us to adopt Daisy. He is going to be here at 2:30 pm for the three of us to sign the papers.

Mulder had a huge grin on his face and said Scully; we are going to be parents. He picks her up and puts her in a big bear hug. He kisses her over and over again. She whispers, Mulder put me down. Instead of putting her down he pulls her on to the bed and continues to keep her in his embrace.

Scully, she is going to be ours he said. You are going to be her Mommy he said. You are going to be her Daddy she said. How is Amelia doing he asked? She has pretty much stayed in her room all day. I tried to talk to her and told her that this is not a decision that needed to be rushed into. She said that she was not rushing into this decision because she has had the last 6 months to think about it. I told her that whatever she decided we would support her and if that means she keeps Daisy then we will still be in their lives. Of course said Mulder.

Mulder we need to make this adoption as open of an adoption as possible. I agree Scully. I think there should be visitation, sleepovers when she is mentally stable, holidays together which would have happened anyway, and whatever else we or Amelia can think of he said. I agree she said.

This is our chance to have the family we have always wanted Scully. I know Mulder. We need to treasure each and every moment with Daisy and show Amelia how much we appreciate what she is doing for us. I totally agree with you she said.

Dana Katherine Scully you are now going to be known as Mommy he said but you will still always be Scully to me. Fox William Mulder you are now going to be known as Daddy she said but you will always be Mulder to me. I love you she said. I love you too he said and I love our daughter. Listen to that Scully, our daughter. Daisy is our daughter he said. That sounds like heaven to me she said.

You know Mulder; I really want to do something special for Amelia to show her how much we appreciate her and what she is doing for. I like that idea he said. Do you have any ideas he asked? No not really, I just know that I want to incorporate all 4 of us somehow she said. Maybe tomorrow on my lunch hour I can do some shopping she said. So, you are coming back to work tomorrow he asked? Yes, I was going stir crazy around here today.

Chapter 17

Mulder got off the bed and said I am going to go open the gate for the attorney. Alright, I am going to start a pot of coffee so it is ready for when he gets here she said. You know Mulder we are going to have to think of something to tell Greg about all the scars and wounds on Amelia. We will just tell him that while she was missing she was mistreated and abused and her wounds and scars are still heeling he said. Sounds like a good idea she said.

Mulder goes to open the gate and Scully goes to make a pot of coffee. Then she goes upstairs and changes her clothes to something a little bit more professional. She also touches up her make and hair. She goes back down stairs and Mulder is surprised how nice she looks. You look great Scully he said but why did you change? I just felt that I need to do something a little bit more professional than jeans.

Oh Mulder, I am so nervous and I don't know why. We are just signing documents to say we went to proceed with the adoption. I am nervous to Scully. Come on he said. Let's just sit down for a few minutes he said. Together they walk to the couch and sit down so their legs are touching. I cannot believe this is going to happen Scully. I know Mulder. Part of me is excited and part of me feels bad for Amelia she said. I know Scully, but you have talked to her about this multiple times and she said that this is what is best for Daisy. Mulder leans over and kisses Scully and then says, hey Scully guess what? What Mulder? We are going to be parents to a beautiful little girl he said. Yes we are she said.

Just then they hear a car coming down the gravel driveway and Scully and Mulder went outside to greet Greg. Greg gets out of the car and says wow, you really are out here. Yes we are put we love it said Mulder. Greg greets Scully and Mulder with a hand shake. Well should we get started Greg asked? Well before we going in we just wanted to talk to you about something Mulder said. We just wanted to prepare you for Amelia's appearance he said. What do you mean Greg asked? Well recently Amelia disappeared and during that time she was mistreated and abused and her physical scars are still healing Mulder said. Thank you for letting me know Greg said. Why don't we go in, I have coffee if you are interested, and I will go get Amelia, Scully said? Just then Daisy starts to cry and Scully said, I will get Daisy too. Greg looked at Mulder and said Daisy? I thought the child's name is Melissa. It is, Daisy is just a nickname Mulder said. Mulder excuses himself so he could fix a bottle of juice for Daisy.

A few minutes later Scully, Amelia, and Daisy all came down stairs. Sorry it took so long but I had to change Daisy first Scully said. Mulder hands Daisy the bottle and she then reachs for him. He takes her out of Scully's arms and said how was my sleeping beauty's nap? Daisy just smiled and then places her head on his shoulder.

Greg said, let's all sit down shall we. The four adults sit around the dining room table. Greg explains everything that is going to happen. He went over the documents that Amelia was going to sign and then points to where she would sign and date the document. When will this go into affect Amelia asked? Probably 15-30 days. But since Dana already has custody, Melissa will not be left without a guardian Greg said.

Now Amelia, it is my understanding that the birth father terminated his parental rights after the baby was born Greg asked? I was in hiding for my safety but Dana and Walter reached out to him and told him that the baby had been born but he said he wanted nothing to do with her and terminated his parental rights Amelia said. Where was this Greg asked? In Boston Amelia said. I will make some phone calls and obtain a copy of the termination documents that he signed so I can also present it to the courts.

Greg then starts to go over the adoption paper work and explains it in detail. Mulder says we would like this to be an open adoption, a very open adoption. We would like to include anything that would benefit Amelia or Daisy and support an ongoing relationship between the two of them. Amelia smiled at Mulder and said thank you. Greg said we can stipulate pictures, visitations, and holidays to benefit the birth mother child relationship. Mulder also said we would like to include sleepovers as well and anything else that will allow Amelia to have contact with Daisy. Greg said I can definitely add those things to the document. Now once the adoption goes thru what will the child's name be Greg asked? I need to put it in the adoption paperwork so they will know what to change her name to on the birth certificate. Well, we really hadn't talked about it said Scully. Mulder said, how about Melissa Dana Scully-Mulder? That is perfect said Scully. Mulder and Scully both sign and date the document and Greg says that this will take a little longer to go thru but I am going to make a recommendation to the court to push it thru as soon as possible. Between seeing how hard Dana fought against her brother for emergency custody to seeing how you, Mr. Mulder, are with the child and how she obviously adores you I don't foresee a problem.

Greg gathers everything up and levels to go to the courthouse. Amelia stands to go up stairs. Mulder stands and says can I talk to you for a minute Amelia. Sure she said. I just want to thank you for the wonderful gift you are giving us. I want you to know that we will continue to be there thru your healing and for this new baby. Thank you Mulder, you kind words mean a lot to me Amelia said. There is something else Amelia, Mulder said. Skinner got your cross necklace and your cell phone out of evidence. Also, this is the picture I take of Daisy that Skinner printed off and framed. Thank you said Amelia. She took the necklace and put it around her neck and took the phone and picture upstairs.

Amelia goes to her room and Mulder turns to Scully and said "this is our daughter Scully". I know Mulder, I just can't believe it. Everything over the last 36 hours has happened so fast. Oh, and Mulder she said. I love the name. I love that you thought about Scully-Mulder. I guess I left Scully in there as a tribute to her birth Mother he said.

We need to celebrate said Mulder, let's go out to dinner. I don't think Amelia will go Mulder. All we can do is ask her and if she says no then we can bring her back something. I also need to make sure she is okay with staying alone said Scully.

Chapter 18

Amelia turned down their offer to go to dinner with them so they said they would bring her back something to eat. Amelia, are you sure you are going to be okay while we are gone. I will be fine Dana. If I have any issues I will give you a call.

Together they get Daisy and the diaper bag ready. The 3 get in the car and head down the gravel driveway. Where do you want to go Mulder, Scully asks? I don't know he said. Where do you want to go Scully he asked? This is horrible she said we never go out Mulder. I can't tell you the last time we actually went out she said. It was May three years ago Scully he said. What Mulder? The last time we went out was May three years ago. How do you remember that Mulder? I remember more things concerning our relationship then you think I do Scully. You continue to amaze me Mulder she said. Anyway, you can't say we never go out because we are going out right now with our daughter, God I love the way that sounds he said. Besides Skinner said he would watch Daisy so we do weekly, bi-weekly, or monthly date nights so we are going to change "that we never go out". Mulder reaches over and takes Scully's hand into his and just holds her hand for the rest of their drive.

They decided to go to one of their favorite Italian restaurants in Georgetown that they have not been to in years. When they walked in the owner was surprised but very happy to see two of his favorite customers. As the owner sits them at their favorite table he asks them "and who is this little lady"? Mulder said this is our daughter Daisy. Oh my goodness, the owner said, this is your daughter? She is beautiful. This is a celebration the owner said, between my two favorite customers coming back and you having this beautiful little girl your meals are on the house.

Both Mulder and Scully tried to decline his generous offer but he said that it would be rude of them to not take his offer. He just walked away laughing. Well said Mulder today not only did we start the process to legal get our daughter but we got a free meal on top of it. Both he and Scully just laughed. After Mulder and Scully ate their meals, ordered a meal for Amelia to go, and feeded Daisy a little off of each of their plates they were ready to go.

Mulder, isn't there a jewelry store around here? Yeah Scully, it is around the corner I think he said. Why? Because I just thought of something to get Amelia to show her how much we appreciate what she is doing for us? They go to the jewelry store and Mulder asks Scully, so what are you thinking? I was thinking about 3 bracelets, for Amelia, Daisy, and myself. Each bracelet would have Amelia and Daisy's birthstones and would said Always Mother and Daughter and then it would also have yours, mine, Amelia, and Daisy's birthstones and it will say Always Family.

Here Mulder, hold Daisy while I figure this out exactly with the salesperson she said. Mulder and Daisy start walking around the store when some rings caught his eye. He ended up stopping in front of the engagement rings. Another salesperson came over to assist him. We have to do this quickly and quietly because my girlfriend is right over there he said. He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure she was not walking over to him. He had it narrowed down to 3 rings but could not decide. I tell you what he says to the salesperson, we are going to let the baby pick the ring. The salesperson held up the 3 rings in the palm of their hand and urged the baby to pick one. She looks and looks and looks. She could not take her eyes off of the shiny babbles. Finally Daisy reaches down and picks up the ring. Good job Daisy he said as he kisses her forehead. He told the salesperson he would be back tomorrow when his girlfriend is not around and pay for it and pick it up. Mulder then strolls back over to Scully like nothing every happened. Did you get it all figured out asked Mulder? Yes I did she said. They will be ready in a couple of days. Scully paid for the 3 bracelets and took her receipt. Are you ready to go home Mulder? Yes, let's go home.

As promised the next day Mulder returned the jewelry store, luckily Scully got called into a meeting with the attorneys concerning the settlement and he was not allowed to attend. He picks up the ring and returns to the office as fast as he can so she will think that he was there the whole time.

A couple of days later they went back to the jewelry store to pick up the three bracelets. She was so happy with how the turned out. They are beautiful Scully he said. When are going to give it to her he asked? Tonight at dinner she said. He thought to himself then that is when I will ask you to marry me my love.

They finish the work day, pick up Daisy, and go home. Scully decides to make one of Amelia's favorite dinners. Again Scully had to basically force Amelia to come to dinner by saying she was eating for two. How long are you going to kept using that excuse to get me to eat? Until you give birth Scully said. Good to know said Amelia.

Together the 3 adults and baby sat down for dinner. Scully and Mulder alternate between eating themselves and feeding Daisy. Amelia was the one to start referring to Scully and Mulder as Mommy and Daddy when the baby was around. It made Scully and Mulder feel better about the adoption and that Amelia knows she is doing the right thing. As dinner was ending Scully said, Amelia before you back to your room we want to talk to you about something.

Scully continues, there is no way that we can show you how grateful we are for what you are doing for us. But we wanted to do something that I hope means as much to you as it does to us. Scully hands her a wrapped box with a bow on it, as Amelia opens the box Scully looks at Mulder and he just smiles and winks at her. Amelia opens the box and takes out the bracelet and starts to read what is written on it. As a tear runs down Amelia's check she looks at Scully and then Mulder and says it is beautiful, I will treasure it always and she got up to give Scully and Mulder a hug. Scully then says I also have one as does Daisy. We thought it would be something just to bond us together more as a family.

Thank you again Amelia said and as she was about to get up from the table Mulder said before you go there is something I want to do, I need to do, and should have been done a long time ago. Scully is confused as Mulder walks over to her and as he pulls a little velvet box out of his pants pocket he gets down on one knee. As he opens the box he says Dana Katherine Scully I have loved you since the moment you walked into my life. We have fought the government, psychos, aliens, and monsters together. My life is not complete without you, will you marry me? Scully, who know has tears running down her checks, immediately says yes Mulder, I would love to marry you. He stands up and picks her up into a tight hug and spins her around and he says thank you Scully, I love you so much. Daisy is now laughing at watching her parents spin around the dining room. Mulder please put me down. Oh wait he said, I have to put the ring on your finger. As he slides the ring onto her finger she says, Mulder it is beautiful. When did you get a chance to do this she asks? When we were at the jewelry store picking out the bracelets he said. You were so distracted that Daisy and I walked to the other side of the store and we picked it out. She laughs when Mulder said Daisy helped him pick it out. No seriously Scully, I had it down to 3 rings but could not decide so the salesperson held up the 3 rings in front of Daisy and after she just looked and looked at the rings, this is the one she picked out. She gives Mulder a kiss and says it is perfect and I love you. Then she walks over to Daisy, in her highchair, and says I love it Daisy and I love you. Amelia says that this just proves to me that I have made the right decision. She then looks at Scully and says, you know Bill is going to flip out that not only am I giving you Daisy but both you and Mulder are adopting her. Scully laughs on top of that we are getting married. They all laughed.

The rest of the night was a normal night in the Scully-Mulder household. Clean up, play with Daisy, and bed time routine. As Scully crawls into bed, after checking on Daisy in the Pack N Play at the end of their bed, she surprises Mulder when she climbs on his lap. Scully what are you doing he asked as he laughs? It is impossible for us to celebrate everything that has happened today with Daisy in the room but I promise you as soon as we got our bedroom back to ourselves we are going to celebrate. He started rubbing her legs and said I like the sound of that.

I love you Mulder. You have made me so happy and these last 6 months with Daisy has made me feel complete as a woman and as a Mother which is something I have not felt since William. I know Scully, I know. I love you so much Scully and I don't deserve you or Daisy but I am going to show you both every day how much I love and worship you both. As his hands slide up the sides of her stomach he says with a moan if Daisy was not in here right now I would show you how much I worship and love you and your body he said. She gave him a long and passionate kiss and then put her forehead against his forehead and whispered "to be continued" and then climbs off his lap. They cuddle up together as they always do and fall asleep.

Chapter 19

Over the next couple of weeks things fell back into their daily routine. Amelia started to spend some time with Daisy playing on the floor or taking her for walks. Daisy has been moved back into her room and Scully and Mulder have their room back. They were finally able to celebrate the adoption and the engagement. Amelia stayed at the house during the day even though her car was at the house.

One morning while Scully and Mulder are in their basement office the phone rings. Mulder answers it and then looks at Scully and says it is for you. She walks over to the phone and says "Scully". After a short conversation she hangs up the phone. What was that about Scully he asked? The settlement is ready and Amelia and I need to report to the attorney's office at 4 pm to sign the paperwork and then the money will be deposited into our bank accounts. Congratulations said Mulder. Now I can get rid of my other girlfriend since you are now my Sugar Ma'am. They both laugh. Scully calls Amelia's cell phone and when she answers tells her that they need to at the attorneys office at 4 pm. They are going to leave a visitors badge at the main entrance Scully said.

Amelia, are you okay to drive or do you want me to come get you and bring you back Scully asked? It would be ridiculous, that would be a waste of your time. I can drive myself. I will meet you their office at 4 pm said Amelia

Amelia decides she needs to take a shower and get ready so she could meet Scully and the attorneys. The drive to the Hoover Building actually went better then she thought. She went to the main entrance and pick up the visitors badge and then received directions to the attorney's office.

Once she arrives Scully was waiting for her. Together they went into the attorney's office and he went over everything with the 2 ladies. He explains by accepting the settlement they cannot sue Our Lady of Sorrow. He also explains that the details are confidential and they cannot discuss it with anyone.

Once both ladies sign and date where it was needed the attorney look at them and said congratulations ladies, you both have become a little bit richer today. The checks will be deposited into your bank accounts by 6 pm tonight. The ladies stand and thank the attorney for everything he has done. They then proceed to the basement office to tell Mulder that it is all over with. That is great you guys he said. Mulder says how about we go get Daisy and we can stop for some take out on the way home and we can celebrate? Sounds like a plan said Scully.

Amelia looks like she has something on her mind. Amelia is everything okay asks Scully? Oh, yes everything is fine Amelia said. I was just wondering if I could take Daisy to the park and play on the swings since it is extremely warm outside today? We will only stay for a little while and then I will bring her straight home Amelia said.

I think that is a great idea said Mulder, and Scully agreed. Why don't you follow us to the daycare center and then I will move the car seat to your car while Scully goes into get Daisy? Amelia took a deep breath and let it out slowly and said thank you for letting me spend time with her. Mulder said, Amelia we will always want you to spend time with Daisy now let's go pick her up.

Amelia follows them to the daycare and Scully runs into pick up Daisy while Mulder is putting the car seat in Amelia's car. Scully comes out with Daisy and the diaper bad. Mulder takes Daisy in her arms to say hello to her and gives her a kiss. Then he secures her in her car seat and closes the door. I promise we will not be long and I have my cell phone on me if you want to call and check up on us Amelia said.

Mulder and Scully go to pick up take out while Amelia and Daisy head toward the park. They did not stay at the park for very long because Amelia felt like she was being watched. As she got closer to the country and further away from the city she started to see less and less cars. She notice 2 black Suburbans behind her but she could not tell if they were following her or not so she decided to keep an eye on them. She is about 5 miles for the turn off that leads to the farmhouse and she starts to panic because she can still see the Suburbans behind her.

Mulder and Scully have just pulled up to the farmhouse and are getting the food out of the car. Scully's phone rings, she looks at Mulder and says it is Amelia. She answers the phone "Scully". Now they are walking toward the house with the takeout food.

Chapter 20

Dana? Yes Amelia it is me. Dana, did you put a protection detail on me? No Amelia, why would I put a protection detail on you? Now she has Mulder's attention. Dana, I am being followed by 2 blank Suburbans and now they are starting to get closer to me. Scully looks at Mulder and says get in the car now. He does as he is told and they speed down the driveway. Scully puts the phone on the speaker phone so Mulder can hear the conversation too. But he is already on the phone with Skinner telling him that Amelia is being followed. Amelia, where are you right now Scully asks? I am about 1 mile from the turn off Amelia says. Mulder tells Skinner she is a mile from the turn off. I am on my way says Skinner.

Amelia says I am going 90 mph and they are still catching me. At this speed I am not going to make the turn off. Amelia, just keep going straight Mulder said? We are almost to you he said. Just then Scully and Mulder hear a loud noise, Daisy is crying, and Amelia is yelling "you son of a bitch, I have a child in the car. I am going to kill you". Amelia, what happened Scully asked? They just rammed me and tried to run me off the road. Mulder calls Skinner again and tells him that she missed the turn off and they are trying to run her off the road.

Mulder says, Amelia listen to me. We can see you in the distance. You are doing great. I am so sorry guys Amelia said. Scully asks what are you sorry about? Because your daughter is in danger all because I wanted to take her to the stupid park. Amelia, listen to me Mulder said, this is not your fault.

They are trying to box me in Amelia said. All of the sudden Mulder and Scully hear a loud crash over the phone and Daisy crying. Amelia? Amelia can you hear me Scully asks? They are now about 100 yards from the crash site. They jump out of their car with their weapons drawn. But the men saw them coming and have already gotten back in their vehicles and are taking off. They approach the car that was run off the road and drove head on into a telephone pull. Mulder tries to open the door but all the doors are locked. Mulder then takes off his jacket and wraps it around his arm. He picks up a big rock and walks to the front seat passenger side of the car. He hits the window 4 times before it breaks. He reaches in and unlocks the doors. Mulder call 911 Scully says as she starts to exam Amelia who is slumped over the steering wheel and it looks like the air bag has inflated. Mulder goes to get a crying Daisy out of her car seat but Scully yells no. Mulder you cannot take her out because she might have spinal cord damage. That is why I cannot move Amelia.

Just then Mulder gets thru to 911. This is Special Agent Fox Mulder with the F.B.I. and we need paramedics. We are on County Highway about 3 miles past the old Rural Route Road turn off. Scully they want to know her condition. Put me on speaker phone Mulder, which he does. The 911 operator asks again "what is victim's condition? Scully says the victim is a 38 year old female who is 28 weeks pregnant. She was forced off the road and drove head on into a telephone poll. She is currently unconscious and slumped over the steering wheel and the air bag has inflated. Are there any other victims the 911 operator asks? Yes, Scully said, there is a 10 month old female who is strapped into the backseat of the vehicle. She is conscious and alert and really pissed off. Alright Miss the paramedics are 3 minutes out just don't move either of them the operator said. Mulder hung up the phone.

Mulder is now pacing in the middle of the road. I swear to God Scully when I find out who is behind this I will kill them. Scully says, Mulder just calm down. How can you be so calm Scully when our daughter is screaming her head off and we can't comfort her? It is the doctor in me that is coming out she said. Just then the paramedics show up and rush to the crash site. Scully tells them everything that she told the 911 operator. Two paramedics go to exam Amelia and 2 go to exam Daisy. They go ahead and remove the infant carrier out of the car and take it to the back of the ambulance. Scully says, Mulder you need to go with her. Take the diaper bag because it has the custody papers that allow you to authorize medical treatment. He goes to jump in the back of the ambulance and the paramedics try to stop him but he pulls out his badge and says I am not leaving this child's side.

Just as the ambulance takes off Skinner shows up with lights and sirens. Agent Scully, what the hell happened here? It is pretty self explanatory Sir; she was run off the road. I don't think they were after Daisy because they only tried to get in to Amelia's door. Skinner asked Daisy was in the car? Where the hell is she? They just left in the ambulance as you were pulling up. Mulder went with her.

The paramedics have Amelia on a back board and are now carrying her to the ambulance. We need to get a fetal monitor on her one paramedic said. Scully said I am going with you and shows them her badge. Skinner yells I will meet you at the hospital once I have both her car and you car towed back to your house. Thank you Sir, she said.

Chapter 21

The first ambulance arrives at the ER and Mulder jumps out of the vehicle and follows the gurney that is carrying Daisy on it. Mulder tries to follow Daisy into the exam room but a doctor stopped him. He pulls out his badge and says that he is going into that room not matter what. The doctor gets out of his way and he goes and stands by Daisy. After a few minutes the doctors say it is okay to remove Daisy from the car seat. Once she is out of the car seat she starts reaching for Mulder. He takes his daughter from a nurse and then sits on the gurney so they can continue to exam her.

Just then the second ambulance arrives and Scully follows the gurney that is carrying Amelia. As Scully rushes by Daisy's room she sees Mulder holding Daisy and that she is calmed down. Oh good, that must mean that there is no spinal cord damage she thought to herself.

Scully walks into Amelia's room and watches as a room full of doctors exams her and does an ultrasound on the baby. Scully hears a doctor say, fetal heart rate is good, fetus does not appear to be in distress, and it does not appear that the Mother is bleeding internally.

Back in Daisy's room the doctors say that it appears that the car seat did its job because Daisy is not hurt and doesn't even have a scratch on her. Thank God said Mulder. He gets off the bed, gathers the car seat and diaper bag and goes into the hall to find Scully. Scully see's Mulder and Daisy standing outside of Amelia's room. She goes out into the hall and Mulder hands her Daisy. She hugs Daisy and smoothers her with kisses. Oh God Mulder we are so lucky that she is okay. He said that the doctor said that the car seat did its job. Before I forget Mulder, we need to get a new car seat because once a car seat has been an accident it should be replaced with a new car seat. We can have Skinner go pick one up when he gets here. Where is he asks Mulder? He stayed behind to makes sure both cars were towed back to the house.

The doctor steps out of Amelia's room and says that the fetus is good and it appears that Amelia has a concussion from hitting the steer wheel. Scully says I need to let you know that almost 7 months ago she suffered 3 head injuries that put her in a coma for 4 days. Between the head injuries and lack of oxygen she did have brain damage that resulted in amnesia. But she recovered her memory in about 36 to 48 hours.

The doctor said thank you for letting me know. Now that we know about her history we will keep a closer eye on her. We will be moving her to a room in a little while.

The doctor continued by saying, I do have some concerns about the wounds and scars I saw on her body. Is she in an abusive relationship the doctor asked? Mulder said that 6 months ago she disappeared and during that time she was abused and mistreated resulting in the scars. There is an F.B.I. file concerning her disappear, reappearance, and wounds and scars. I will arrange to have it delivered shortly.

Mulder calls Skinner. Skinner answers the phone by saying "how is she"? She has a concussion but the baby is fine as is Daisy. They are getting ready to more her to a room. As so as I know the room number I will letl you Mulder said. Thank you for getting the cars back to the house Mulder said. No problem said Skinner. We do need a couple of things said Mulder. What do you need asked Skinner? Well the doctor is questioning her wounds and scars; he thinks she is in an abusive relationship. I told him that there is an F.B.I. file concerning her disappearance, reappearance, and the wounds and scars. I told him that we would have the file brought to the hospital. I can have that delivered to you at the hospital in an hour. What is the second thing you need Skinner asked?

We need you to stop and get a new infant carrier for Daisy because Scully said that once a car seat is in an accident it needs to be replaced with a new car seat Mulder said. I will stop on my way to the hospital and pick one up said Skinner. Thank you Sir. Not a problem agent.

Chapter 22

Mulder and Scully follow the gurney carrying Amelia to her room. Mulder texts the room number to Skinner. Scully is holding Daisy who very clingy after the car accident. Mulder said, Skinner is going to have the file delivered here in an hour and he will stop and get a new car seat.

Daisy is getting tired Mulder, I am going to change her and give her a bottle. Mulder laughed and said for once Scully your over packing the diaper bag is paying off because otherwise we probably would not have pajamas or extra bottles and formula. I guess I will take that as a complement Scully said. Once Daisy was be changed Mulder says why don't you go sit with Amelia and I will give Daisy her bottle? Thank you Mulder. Mulder starts walking around the room while holding Daisy and giving her a bottle.

While Mulder is trying to get Daisy to sleep Skinner shows up with the new car seat and asks how Amelia is doing? They think she will be fine but they are worried about her having a concussion after having a concussion 6 months ago.

I have the file you requested. I met the agent delivering it on my way in. Do we have any idea who these men were asks Skinner? We have no idea. Why would they go after her now? She has been at home alone while we are at work for almost 2 weeks. It would have been easier for them to grab her from the house Scully said.

Is it possible they were after Daisy Skinner asked? I don't know said Mulder. It seemed like they wanted nothing to do with Daisy because they were all around Amelia's door.

Skinner then asked how are we going to protect her. Because we already know she will not want to stay with you at your house if she is in danger he said. No, she will leave and just disappear said Scully. I know that for a fact she said. Protective custody is out because if these men work for the government then they could easily get to her; the only thing I can think of is she needs to go on the run Mulder said.

Mulder finally gets Daisy to sleep after walking her for 45 minutes. He sits in a chair and lets her snuggle against his chest. Scully can see that Mulder is falling asleep so she walks over and kisses Daisy on the head and whispers "sweet dreams" in her ear. Then she leans over Daisy and gives Mulder a kiss and whispers in his ear "I love you". I love you too Scully.

They have given the F.B.I. file to the doctor and after reviewing the file tells Scully, Skinner, and Mulder, this is one of the worst cases of abuse I have ever seen. I hope you find whoever did this and they are punished to the fullest extent of the law.

After a couple of hours Scully is the only one awake. Skinner has fallen asleep in a chair next to Mulder. As she thinks about everything that has happened today she sends a silent prayer to the heavens and thanks God for Daisy or Amelia not being seriously hurt. She then says thank you Mom for being their guardian angel.

As Scully is pacing the room she hears the beeps of the heart monitor increase and she rushes back to Amelia's side. Amelia, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes asked Scully. Amelia's hand is slowly lifting and moves toward her head. Amelia lets out a groan and asked, what the hell happened? You were in a car accident Amelia, do you remember said Scully. Amelia's eyes pop open and she says, oh my God Daisy. Calm down said Scully Daisy is fine. Scully then points her finger to Mulder sleeping in a chair with Daisy lying on his chest. Oh thank God Amelia said. I am so sorry Dana. I should have never asked to take her to the park. I am so sorry Amelia said. It is not your fault sweetie Scully said. Amelia then puts her hand on her belly and asked how is this baby is doing? Scully said this baby is perfect while putting her hand on Amelia's belly. I think my Mom is your guardian angel. You are probably right said Amelia.

Now what happens? Do you put me back in protective custody asked Amelia? I don't know what happens next but we will figure something out. Wanting to lighten the mood a little bit Scully said well I know the first think you can buy with your settle money and that is a new car because yours is probably totaled. Both women laughed. Good because I hated that car anyway, said Amelia while laughing.

Dana, who were those men? I don't know Amelia. I wish I did said Scully. We don't think they were after Daisy but just you said Scully. No, they were not after Daisy, Amelia said. How do you know asked Dana? Because before I passed out I heard one of the men yell "leave the kid, the boss said don't hurt the kid" Amelia said. Well that makes me feel a little better said Scully. Dana, you and Mulder have to know that I would never do anything to put your daughter in danger. We know Amelia, we know. This was out of your control and I am just happy all 3 of you are okay said Scully.

Chapter 23

Mulder wakes up and smiles when he looks down at his daughter sleeping on his chest. He hears the 2 women whispering so he whispers Scully's name. Scully? Amelia and Scully turn to look at Mulder as he is getting out of the chair while still holding Daisy. Here Mulder, we can put the rail up on the side of the bed and she can lay here next to Amelia. If that is okay with you Amelia asks Scully? Sure, that is fine Amelia said. After placing the sleeping Daisy on the bed Mulder asks Amelia how are you feeling. I am fine, just my head hurts. Both Mulder and Scully laugh at Amelia saying "I am fine". What is so funny? Mulder hates it when a Scully woman says I am fine because it usually means they really are not said Scully. No Scully, I hate it when you say I am fine said Mulder. Now that I think about it you have done that for as long as I can remember said Amelia. Don't you two start teaming up on me said Scully.

I hope you guys know I am really sorry about putting Daisy in danger. Mulder said it was not your fault Amelia and we know you would never do anything to put Daisy in danger. That is what I keep telling her said Scully. So now what happens asked Amelia? We don't know yet said Scully but we will figure something out.

You know it is going to get to a point where you guys and Skinner are not going to be able to protect me anymore without someone else getting hurt or God forbid dies and I think we are at that point said Amelia. I think I need to distances myself from everybody else so no one else gets hurt said Amelia. What are you suggesting asked Mulder? I know what she is suggestion said Scully and it is not going to happen. What is not going to happen asked Mulder? I know Amelia better than anyone and I know how her mind works Mulder, she wants to run. What Mulder asked? No way, you would never make it on the run by yourself. Trust me Amelia, it was enough hard for me to do it and I had more going for me then you do. I knew how to hide and I had contacts that would help me he said.

Besides said Scully, I could not handle knowing you were out there by yourself. It was hard enough for me to handle it when Mulder was on the run. What if something happens to you or the baby and there is nobody there to help you? Well I don't know what other options we have said Amelia. I will not let you do it said Scully. Amelia laughed and said you don't really have a choice Dana, I am an adult. Oh, I just want to scream said Scully. You are so hard headed Scully said. Mulder says jokingly, well we know that is a Scully family trait. Let's just hope that family trait skips a generation and Daisy is not as hard headed as you two are he says. Both women look at Mulder and say in unison "Shut up Mulder" followed by laughing.

Well all I know right now is I want to get the hell out of this hospital. Amelia starts to get up and Scully says what do you think you are doing? I am going home said Amelia. But you have not been released from the hospital yet Scully said. Well go tell the doctor to release me or I am leaving anyway. What said Scully? You can't do that. Oh Scully, you just said the thing you told me to never say to Amelia said Mulder. Listen Dana, you are a doctor so if anything happens you can take care of me. Besides you said that the baby is fine. I just want to go home said Amelia.

Fine said Scully, I will go talk to the doctor. She walks out of the room and Mulder say, I thought we were about to have World War III for a minute. No Mulder that would have been World War IV. World War III was in San Diego and the fight with Bill. Oh yes, now I remember World War III. Scully told me about what happened. Man I wish I could have been there to see you punch him in face he said. Yeah, that actually felt pretty good but that whole fight was terrible she said. I don't think you will be having any more problems with Bill he said. How do you know she asked? Well, beside you kicking his ass while 5 months pregnant, Scully standing up for herself against him, and I told him that if he ever treats you or Scully like that ever again I would have him arrest for assault of a federal employee he said. God help Bill if Skinner ever finds out about what he did. Skinner thinks of you and Scully as daughters and if some hurts you he will go crazy said Mulder. Thank you Mulder for defending me, I appreciate that she said. Besides, when Mrs. Scully found out about the things he called you and putting his hands on both you and Scully she went off on Bill. She said that she did not raise her son to put his hands on a woman and that his Father would be very disappointed in him. Wow, Aunt Maggie played the Father disappointment card. That had to be like a knife in the chest to Bill she said.

Chapter 24

The hospital went ahead and released Amelia in to Scully's care. Since they did not have a car at the hospital Skinner drove everyone to the farmhouse. Once inside Amelia thanked everyone for what they did tonight and then went to bed. Mulder said I am going to go lay Daisy down and then I think the 3 of us need to sit down and try to figure out what we are going to do. By the time Mulder got back downstairs Scully had started making a pot of coffee. As the three of them sit and talk Scully, told Skinner that Amelia says that she wants to run. What said Skinner? There is no way she would make it alone said Skinner. That is what we told her said Scully. She continued by saying Amelia is right though because we don't really have any other options. Skinner looks at Scully in disbelief and says you want her to go on the run alone. No I don't want her to go on the run at all let alone by herself she said. But I don't see how we have any other option she continued.

Mulder is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and says I could go with her; she would have a better chance if I took her on the run. Skinner asks you can't be serious? I don't see how we have any other option Mulder said. Besides she is going to go whether somebody goes with her or not. He then asked, what do you think Scully? Mulder, I can't ask you to do that she answered. You are not asking, I am volunteering. I would do it for you Scully because she is your sister, for Daisy because she is her birth mother, and for Amelia because of the wonderful gift she is giving us and because she is family. Plus then I would not have to worry everyday about something happening to you or Daisy, like tonight he said. When it comes to the search for Krycek and The Cancer Man, you two can search from herr with the help of The Gunman and I can search on my end with my lap top and Amelia's. You said Amelia is really good with computers so she can make sure our tracks are always covered when it comes to the computers

What if Amelia doesn't agree to go on the run with you asked Skinner? She will not have a choice Mulder said. I will handcuff her to the inside of the car if I have too. With the settlement money we will have plenty of money, we can have The Gunmen come up with several different sets of fake ID's, and I actually learned a lot about being on the run from when I did it alone and from when we did it together Scully.

I know you are right Mulder, Scully said with tears running down her face. But I just don't want you to go. He walks over to her and bends down in from of her. Taking her face in his hands he looks her in the eyes and says I don't want to go either Scully. I just got you back and you finally agreed to marry me. Plus we just got our family. But I don't know if I can stand by and watch an innocent woman get hurt, especially your sister.

What about The X-Files she asked? We just got them back too. I don't care about The X-Files right now. They are not as important as family he said. Besides Scully, you cannot run The X-Files on your own, it is too dangerous, and take care of Daisy by yourself. Skinner spoke up and said I can make sure that The X-Files is only closed temporarily. Also Scully would not be by herself concerning Daisy. I will do whatever is needed to help with Daisy and protect them both. Thank you Sir said Mulder, I appreciate that.

I think this is really our only option said Scully but only if you are sure Mulder. I am sure Scully but I will only do it you do one thing for me? What is that Mulder? Marry me before I leave. I would be honored to marry you Mulder she said.

I think we should tell Amelia we support her idea of going on the run but just not tell her that Mulder is going with her until right before she leaves Scully says. It she finds out what we are planning she will take off by herself. I agree said Mulder and Skinner.

I will go talk to The Gunmen and get everything that we need, Sir why don't you see about getting a judge or justice of the peace to come to the house and marry us, and Scully you and Amelia can go to the bank first thing in the morning. You should probably take out at least $100,000.00 as have Amelia put your on her bank account allowing you to have access.

I am not sure that is going to be enough money Mulder she said. Why Scully, that is about how much we took he said. Yes Mulder, but you have to realize that she is going to need to see a doctor on a regular basis meaning probably ever 2 weeks. Especially since this is going to be what I consider a high risk pregnancy because of everything her body and the baby have been thru so far, which you are going to have to pay cash for. Plus as her belly grows she is going to need more maternity clothes. She has them now but I know how you are and you are going to want to travel as light as possible so that does not include clothes for later on. Okay Scully, take out however much you think we will need. I want to try and shot for leaving in less than 24 hours he said.

Mulder starts making a list of the things they need to get before he and Amelia leave. Scully and I need to get a marriage license, wedding rings for us as well as Amelia, we need to get multiple license plates so we can switch them and try to stay off of anyone's radar, we need to get each of us a gun that is not traceable, medical records for Amelia because any doctor she goes to will want medical records.

Skinner said you to take care of the marriage license, I will call in a couple of favors so you can get it immediately, and the wedding rings and I will take care of the non traceable guns and ammunition.

Scully said concerning a wedding ring, I have my Mom's wedding ring up stairs so she can wear that and only we need to get wedding rings.

She also said the medical records don't have to be done today. I will work with The Gunmen to come up with some medical records that will provide enough information for a doctor to be able to treat her correctly. I am also thinking that when she gives them the doctor's name and phone number, there needs to be a designated phone line for that doctor's office so the phone call to request medical records will go directly to The Gunman's office. I will tell Amelia just to say she can't remember the address, just the phone number so they will have to call.

One last thing Mulder she said. What is that Scully? When you have The Gunmen do the IDs I think they should be husband and wife. Now just hear me out Mulder. It is not going to look suspicious if a husband is taking his wife to a doctor's appointments or God forbid the hospital. Okay, if that is what you think Scully. Also, I know Amelia is going to want to know why were are getting married so fast so I am just going to tell her we wanted her here when we got married so we wanted to do it before she left. Whatever you think is best Scully he said. God, why can't you always be this agreeable she said jokingly. All three of them laughed.

Chapter 25

The rest of the evening was spent with Mulder, Scully, and Skinner on the phone. Mulder spoken with The Gunmen and they are working on multiple sets of ID, setting up a designated phone line for anyone who calls concerning Amelia's medical records, and has already started working on the medical records which Scully will help them within a couple of days. They are also helping with getting burner phones and multiple license plates.

Skinner has arranged for a judge to come to the house at 5 pm to perform the marriage ceremony. He has also arranged for Mulder and Scully to go to the county clerk's office 1 hour before it normally opens so they can get their marriage license. Plus he has made arrangements to get untraceable guns and ammunition and will pick everything up first thing in the morning.

After getting their marriage license Mulder and Scully will meet Skinner and Amelia, they is always one of them with her to protect her, at the bank and Amelia will withdraw $200,000.00 from her account as well as put Scully's name on the account. After the bank Mulder and Scully will go get their wedding rings.

The three of them were able to get only a couple hours of sleep before it was time to get up and go get everything they are going to need. Mulder decides he wants to bring Daisy with them because he wants to spend as much time with her before he leaves.

One by one they were able to check things off of the list. The Gunman are going to bring the ID's, burner phones, and license plates when they come for the wedding. They have the doctor's phone line all set up and will give the doctor's name and phone number to Mulder and Amelia at the wedding. Skinner meets his source to get the guns and ammunition.

Mulder and Scully go to meet Amelia and Skinner at the bank and the two ladies proceed to with $200,000.00 from her account as well as put Scully on the account. The bank did not think it was a good idea for them to leave the bank with that amount of cash but Scully said that they did not have a choice and they had to give Amelia her money.

Finally Mulder and Scully, along with Daisy, go to pick out their wedding rings. They go to the same jewelry store where he got the engagement ring. He decides to get a simple yellow gold band and she decides to get the wedding ring that was made to go with her engagement ring. The jewelry store says that if Mulder and Scully want the rings engraved the store can take the rings in back and have the engraving done in 15 minutes. They decided to engrave "Finally Together Forever" and today's date on both rings.

The day flew by and now they needed to get home and get ready to get married. They decided to put Daisy down for a late nap so she would be in a good mood for the wedding. Scully is now standing in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear to her wedding. Mulder pulls out of the closet a tuxedo that fits him like and glove, and Scully loves the way he looks in it. As Scully continues to stand in front of her closet Mulder comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist and says "you will look beautiful in anything you pick". That's sweet Mulder but you are supposed to say that. I don't know Mulder; nothing seems to be jumping out at me she said. Why don't you look in the other closet and see if anything is in there that you might like he said. Why would I look in your closet for my clothes she asks?

He whispers in her ear "just open the closet doors". She gives him a look and then says what are you up to? She opens the closet doors and sees a beautiful ivory colored dress that is tea length and is covered in lace. There are also matching shoes. Mulder, how the hell did you do this? I called Kimberly and asked her to go pick out a dress and shoes while we were doing everything else today. I gave her your sizes and this is what she found. Its beautiful Mulder, I love it. And if you look in Daisy's closet you will find a similar dress, tights, and shoes waiting for her to wear to our wedding. Thank you Mulder, I love you. I love you too Scully.

Chapter 26

Oh no Mulder. What is it Scully? What if you are still on the run and miss Daisy's first birthday? I promise you that I will not miss our daughter's first birthday. I will do whatever I had to do to be here. I will put Amelia someplace safe and then come to the celebration. Concerning the birthday party, just only invite the people that are going to be here tonight since they all know what is going on. Oh and Scully, I was thinking for her birthday present, how about we get her a swing set? She loves to swing so much; I know she will love it he said. I think that is a great idea. I bet I could even talk Skinner and The Gunman in to putting it together she said.

Daisy wakes up from her nap in a good mood. Scully goes to get her out of her crib and takes back to the master bedroom, together the cuddle on the bed. Mulder walks in and smiles. The two loves of my life he says. He goes to lay down behind Scully and pulls her tight to him and together they just look at their daughter cuddling up to Scully. Mulder, I could just stay like this forever. I know Scully, me too. I just I am going to miss you both so much. I am afraid to even think about all of her firsts I am going to miss he said. I promise you Mulder I will take lots of pictures and videos.

Are you okay with me going on the run with your sister? Of course I am Mulder. I know you are doing it for me and Daisy. I also know that my sister and her baby could not be in better hands. With Skinner, The Gunman, and I working together on our end and you and Amelia working together on your end I know we can find Krycek and The Cancer Man. I just hope it is sooner rather than later because I am going to be selfish and say I want my husband home with me and Daisy.

I also want this over sooner rather than later because on the road running for your lives is no way to have a baby. Trust me, I can speak from experience. It scares me to think of Amelia having to give birth to this baby in a similar situation that I gave birth to William. With her pregnancy being high risk she needs to give birth in a hospital surround by lots of doctor's and nurses. Not to mention, the complications she had when giving birth to this little angel right here, Scully said while looking down at Daisy. What kind of complications he asked? She had a severe allergic reaction to some medication. It was touch and go for a while, but it all worked out in the end she said still looking at Daisy. The thought of you of you having to delivery Amelia's baby by yourself, just like my situation when Monica delivered William just terrifies me.

Please promise me that you will have patience's with Amelia. She is not going to be thrilled that you are going because she will feel like she is taking you away from us. Plus the last few months of pregnancy is can be very difficult. You add that with the fact that she still has a hard time trusting anyone, especially men and she is not going to be herself. Well Scully seeing how I never met her when she was being herself I have nothing to compare her too. That is true Mulder, but I just need you to be understanding and supportive she said. I promise I will be Scully.

Now, we have to start getting dressed he said. He picks up Daisy and holds her above his head and he starts to smother kisses all over her face. She just laughs and laughs. He looks at her and says you better not grow too much while I am gone and you better not learn any new tricks or doing any firsts until I get back. Basically you need to stay just like you are today. He continues to tell Daisy and you better not give your Mommy a hard time because that is Daddy's job, this made Scully laugh.

Scully, I want you to know that you and our daughter will be what I think about every minute of every day. You will be the last thing I think about before I go to sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up, as well in my dreams he said.

When I get back the 3 of us are going on vacation, where ever you want to go Scully. You pick and I will not complain. Then after that we will leave Daisy with Skinner or Kimberly and we will go away for the weekend, because I know neither one of us is going to want to be away from Daisy for very long, and we will have Mommy and Daddy time. We will go to the best hotel in D.C. We will stay in bed all weekend, and only get dressed to answer the door for room service. We will have to ask for a room away from any other guest because I am going to do things to you that are going to make you scream. Both trips sound perfect Mulder she said, best especially the second trip and the part about making me scream. They both laughed.

I just want to tell you that I love you with all my heart and thank you for doing this for my sister she said. You are very welcome Scully. Daisy was starting to get restless now so he took her to Amelia who said that she would get the baby dressed for the wedding.

The bride and groom get dressed and ready while the guests arrive. It is going to be a short ceremony and there are only going to be 7 guests there not including Daisy, the guest are Amelia, Skinner, Kimberly, and The Gunmen. The judge arrives and it is time to get the show on the road. He has Mulder and Scully sign the marriage license and Amelia and Skinner sign as their witnesses. Skinner stands up for Mulder while Amelia stands up for Scully. The ceremony only last about 5 minutes, because not only time was an issue but they did not feel the need to have a longer ceremony. They just wanted short and sweet. They exchanged their vows and said their I Do's and then the judge introduced them as Mr. and Dr. Fox Mulder.

After some pictures of the bride and groom together and then with their daughter (which Mulder made sure to get some on his phone so he could look at his new wife and daughter when every he wants to) it was time for a quick toast from Skinner and then Scully, Mulder, and Amelia went upstairs to change.

Chapter 27

Amelia changes pretty quickly and then grabs her bags and goes downstairs to wait and say her goodbyes to Scully and Mulder. However the bride and groom were not going to be so quick. They went into their bedroom and he closed the door and locked it. He grabbed his new wife and pushed her again the door. He put his hands on either side of her shoulders and whispered in her ear, I cannot leave until I make love to my wife. As soon as she started to protest because of time and guest downstairs waiting he covered her mouth with his and shoves his tongue in her mouth. We will have to be quick and quite Scully but I need this and I am pretty darn sure you need this too. I do Mulder, I really do.

They start to undress each other and clothes are flying across the room. Now they are both naked and looking at each other as husband and wife. He picks her up and they are chest to chest. She wraps her legs around his waist. He throws her on the bed. He lies on top of her and he is kissing her. He kisses her mouth. He slides his tongue across her lips until she allows him to enter her mouth. He sucks her tongue in his mouth as he is rubbing and kneading her best. He is play with her nipples until they get hard and then he slides his tongue down her neck and her chest.

Once he gets to her nipples he puts it in his mouth and sucks hard, so hard that she wants to scream but she knows she cannot. Actually knowing she cannot scream excites her and she is becoming very wet. As he continues to suck her nipple she whispers, oh Mulder I am already getting wet for you. I will be the judge of that my dear wife. As he is looking into her eyes he slides his hand lightly down her stomach until he gets to the hot and wet spot between her legs. He slides his fingers thru her wet folds and he moans and says, are you ready for your husband to his have his way with you? Yes she moans. He uses his tongue to slide down her body until he gets to the spot between her legs. He moans as he smells her. Oh, you smell so good he says. I want to taste you. I am going to taste you and there is nothing you can do to stop me. She moans and says do it, do it now. He slides his tongue between the wet folds of her vagina and moans because she tastes so good. He grabs her thighs and pushes them further apart as hard and rough as he can. What I wouldn't give to hear you scream my name right now. Just thinking about you screaming my name as I lick you excites me so much.

Oh Mulder, I want to scream you name so badly. As he holds her thighs down to the bed he shoves his tongue into her pussy. He takes his hands off her and uses them to pull her pussy lips apart so he can lick her deeper and harder and faster. She is fighting back screams and moans and she is running her hands thru his hair. She is starting to thrust her hips towards his mouth. Oh Mulder, you have to stop because I am about to cum but I want us to cum together as husband and wife. Okay Scully but I just have to do one thing. What is that she asked as he shoved 3 fingers deep into her pussy while using his other hand to cover her mouth? He takes his fingers and slowly pulls them out of her pussy and he puts them in his mouth and he sucks her juices off of them. She just loves watching him suck her juices off of his fingers. Do you want to taste baby? Oh yes she said, please let me taste. He takes his fingers out of his mouth and he shoves them into her mouth. He then bends down and whispers into her ear. Suck my fingers hard baby. Taste yourself baby. Oh God that excites me so much Scully to see you taste yourself. You have no idea how much that excites me.

He takes his fingers out of her mouth and she grabs his face him in her hands and shoves her tongue down his throat. He can still taste her juices on her tongue. She slides her tongue across his lips and towards his ear and whispers, now it is your turn to lie down so I can taste you. He lies down on the bed and she crawls between his legs as she slides her hands all over his body. She slowly slides her hands toward his cock as he watches her but instead of touching his cock she slides her hands up and down his thighs. Oh Scully you are driving me crazy. Please suck my cock. Please baby, I need to feel my cock in her mouth.

She slides her right hand toward the base of his cock and he moans at the feel of her hand on his cock. She slowly starts to pump her hand up and down his cock. She slides her tongue across the head of his cock so she can taste his pre-cum and then she shoves his cock all the way deep in her throat. That excites him so much that he also starts to cum then but he is able to hold it off. Oh my God Scully that is so hot and exciting I almost just came in your mouth. Don't you dare Mulder because we are going to cum together. Oh yes Scully. She puts his cock back in her mouth and sucks him deep and hard. He is thrusting into her mouth now. He is thrusting deep into her mouth. She starts to rub his balls and his cock is deep in her mouth. Oh God Scully you have to stop before I cum. You have to stop now baby. She takes his cock out of her mouth and he grabs her by the arms and throws her on the bed. He spreads her legs apart and covers her mouth with his mouth to cover her moans and scream because just then he slams into her harder than he has ever slammed into her before. He is fucking her pussy so hard that he still has his hand over her mouth.

Then while he is still fucking her and covering her mouth with his hand he goes to that sweet spot on her neck that drives her crazy. She is thrusting her hips to meet him stroke for stroke and she is arching her back, or as much as she can because he is lying on top of her. She slides her nails down his back which excites him and he starts fucking her harder, he did not think he could ever fuck her this hard but he is doing it and she is loving every minute of it. Still covering her mouth with his hand he asks her, are you close baby? Are you going to cum with me, cum with your husband? She shakes her head yes since he is covering her mouth. I am so close baby, I am going to explode so deep and so hard into your body. My big thick cock is swelling in your tight wet pussy.

Oh baby you are so tight, your pussy is squeezing my cock so hard. He is holding himself up with one hand while he has his other hand is covering her mouth. He takes his hand off of her mouth and covers it with his mouth. Just then he takes that hand and finds her clit pinches it hard and then starts to rub it while he is fucking her harder than ever. He is slamming into her so hard he is afraid she is going to split into two pieces. I know you are close baby because I can feel your muscles squeezing my cock so hard. He now has his head in the bend of her neck. She turns her head so she can whisper in his ear; I am going to cum Mulder I am going to cum. He slams her harder two more times and she starts to cum harder then she has ever cum before.

After two more slams into her and his is cumming now too. I am cumming Scully. I am cumming, I am shooting my cum so deep into your body. Oh God Mulder, I am still cumming. I am still cummimg so hard. I am to Scully, I am too.

As they both are coming down from their orgasms he is still pumping her because he never wants to stop. He puts his arms under her shoulder and his hands on her shoulder and pushes her into him while he is still pumping her. Oh God Scully, I can't stop. I don't ever want to stop he says as he slams her body down against him. All she can says is "Oh Mulder" and starts kissing him. Instead of his cock going soft it starts to get hard again. Scully, I could go on like this for ever. Baby your body is so sexy and so tight that I am getting hard again. He is still slamming her body down against his. She thinks he is probably going to leave bruises on her shoulder sand thighs but she does not care.

She grabs his face with her hands and says baby we are running out of time. Let's finish this with a bang. Let's finish this any way you want too she said. Scully are you serious? Yes I am Mulder, I am not sure when we are going to see each other again so let's finish this the best way we can. Let's finish this so we will both have something to think about, to help us get thru the long and lonely nights. We both know we want to but have just been afraid to try it. But I don't want to hurt you Scully. You will not Mulder, I trust you. I trust you with my body and my heart.

God I love you wife, you are so good to me in more ways than one. And I love you husband, I love you for everything that you have done for me and for what you are about to do for with my sister.

Okay Scully if you are sure then I would love to do it with you. I want to fuck you ass so badly. How long Mulder, tell me how long you have wanted to fuck my ass. Since the first day I meet you he said. When you walked in my office. When you turned around to walk out I saw your tight little ass and I almost came in my pants right there. So many nights I laid in my apartment and instead of watching those videos that were not mine I would think about fucking your ass. I would stroke my cock while thinking about sliding my cock into your ass that is even tighter than your pussy. Do you know how many times I would lie in bed next door to you in a motel and stroke my cock while thinking about shoving it in your ass? I would explode so hard and sometimes have violent orgasms because of your ass. Those were some of best orgasms, until we actually became lovers. After that I just locked that fantasy in the back of my head.

Well baby it is time to unlock that fantasy because I want you to fuck my ass now. Will you do that to me baby she asked? He said oh yes Scully as he moans. He pulls his cock out of her pussy so she could get on all fours. He is stroking his cock to keep it hard. She backs up until her ass is near his cock. While still stoking his cock and says, baby you have to promise to tell me if it hurts? I promise Mulder.

He slides his cock in her pussy a couple of times to get her wetness all over his cock. He pulls her ass checks apart and rubs the head of his cock again her ass. Are you ready baby he asks? I am ready she replied. He starts to pop the head of his cock in her ass and she moans. Are you okay he asks? Yes, keep going she said. He slides in a little deeper so he can stretch her out. I am going to go a little deeper now baby. She just moans. He slides in a little more, his now has about a ¼ of his cock in her ass. Scully, I don't think I am going to last very long once I start pumping your ass. That is okay Mulder, just do it. Keep going. Slam it all the way in right now. Do it now she said while trying not to yell. Mulder, do it now. He grabs her hips and slams his cock in her ass while he pulls her hips toward him. She is trying to cover her screams of pleasure with a pillow and he is biting his lip so hard just he will not scream. Is this okay Scully? Oh yes Mulder, don't fucking stop. I love this baby. I love the feel of your cock in my ass. Can I speed up he asks? Oh yes, do it she said. He starts to speed up as he is pumping her ass. He decides that he wants to make her cum again so while he is fucking her ass he takes one of his hands and slides them down so he can rub her pussy. She has to bury is face into the bed to cover her screams. I am already so close Scully. I am so close to letting my cum explode in your ass. He all of the sudden shoves 3 fingers up her pussy with one hand and rubs her clit with the other. Oh God Mulder you are going to make me cum again. Please make me cum again. I am so close Scully. Your ass is so tight that I am surprised I can get my big thick hard cock in your ass. He starts to feel her muscles contract and says I am going to cum Scully, just then he rams those 3 fingers so hard in her pussy that she actually falls forward a little bit. She buries her face into the bed and screams I am cumming Mulder I am cumming again and so hard. He pumps her ass a couple more times and then he explodes in her ass. He buries his mouth into the back of her shoulder to cover his screams. She collapses on the bed and he collapses on top of her. He pulls his fingers out of her pussy and his cock out of her ass and he rolls off of her.

He pulls her into his arms and hugs her tight. I love you Mrs. Dr. Fox Mulder or is it Dr. Mrs. Fox Mulder. I don't know she says but I love you too. I really hate to say this Scully but we have to get up and get ready. I am running out of time. I know Mulder; I know she says as tears start to run down her check. He sees her tears and just holds her tighter.

Chapter 28

After a few minutes they get up and get cleaned up really quickly using the bathroom sink since they don't have time for a shower. Scully fixes her hair and make. He puts on a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt and she puts on a pair of jeans and a white sweater. He grabs his bag and says let's do this. They come down stairs and Amelia sees he is carrying a bag. What is the bag for asks? I am going with you. It will be safer for you and the baby if I am with you. Amelia now is shocked. She says no, you cannot go. I will not allow it. You need to stay here and be with your family. Hell you just got married for Christ sake. Oh wait a minute; you guys planned this whole thing. You had a rushed wedding because you wanted to leave knowing you were married she said. You are right Mulder said. Amelia there is nothing you can say or do to change our mind. I want to do this, I want to do this for Scully, for Daisy, and for you because you are my family.

Okay, let's get this over with he said. Let's start with the ID's. Byers, steps forward and says in this envelop is 5 sets of ID's. Per your request each set is for a married couple. What said Amelia? We are going to be married? Scully steps forward and says it was my idea to have the two of you to appear married because it will look less suspicion if you are husband and wife. Scully then pulls her Mom's wedding ring out of her pocket. What are you doing with Aunt Maggie's wedding ring Dana? Well, Mulder has a wedding ring so you need a wedding ring too. Dana, I can't take your Mom's wedding ring. It is just not right. Amelia, she was your Mom too so take it. Amelia will not take it so Scully picks up her left hand and puts the ring on Amelia's ring finger. Amelia sits on the couch and puts her head in her hand and says I can't let you do this. I will not let you do this. I am not worth you losing your life over Mulder. He says Amelia, any family member is worth me losing my life over but I don't intend to die. I am not going to let you die either.

Byers continues by saying with have the doctors phone line set up and have started working on the medical records. Scully says I will come over in a couple days and we can work on them together. What Amelia says again? Doctor's phone line and medical records, I don't understand. I will explain it to you in the car Mulder said. Byer's hands over a bag of license plates. If you need more just let us know using these burner phones and we will figure out how to get them to you. That also includes more ID's and burner phones too.

Finally, we took the liberty of setting up 5 new e-mail address, Byers passes out a list to Mulder, Scully, Skinner, and Amelia, The Gunmen being the 5 address. We have created some software that makes these e-mail address impossible to hack. Scully and Skinner, only use these e-mails address from your personal computers where we are going to put anti-hacking software on them also we are going to need to do weekly checks of your computer.

Amelia, here is a copy of the software program so you can install it on your laptop and Mulder's laptop. This needs to be installed A.S.A.P. Also, you need to do weekly checks on both of your guy's laptops. Scully if you can give us your laptop before we leave tonight we will get the software set up on you laptop. Skinner if you can get you laptop to us tomorrow we can get everything set up. Scully goes to Mulder's office and grabs her laptop. She brings it back and hands it to Byers.

Skinner steps up and says I guess it is my turn. He holds out two untraceable guns. Mulder takes one; however he still has his gun and ankle holster. Amelia, take the gun please said Skinner. No, you people need to stop and just let me go. Just let me go. Skinner walks towards her and says that is never going to happen so take this gun right now. She takes the gun. In this bag is plenty of ammunition for both guns. But if for some reason you run out contact us and we will figure out a way to get you more.

Mulder says, and the finally thing we have is the cash as he points to the bag on the couch. I guess it is time to go he said. Kimberly, who has been holding Daisy the whole time, hands Daisy to Mulder. Skinner, Kimberly, and The Gunmen all go outside to give the 4 of them some privacy. Skinner and The Gunman grab all of Mulder's and Amelia's bags to put in the car for them.

Well, I guess there is no getting out of this is there. Nope said Mulder. Dana, I am so sorry. I never met to break up your family. Amelia you are the reason we are a family. You gave us Daisy. Okay, I will go along with this plan if we all agree on one thing Amelia said. What is that asked Mulder? If this whole situation is not resolved by the time I give birth then Mulder takes the baby and comes home and I disappear. That is the only way I will agree to this whole crazy plan Amelia said. Mulder looks at Scully and with hesitation they both agree. Great said Amelia, one way or another this will be over for you and your family no later than in 3 months.

Scully walks over to Amelia and says this will all work out. I promise, because I cannot lose any more family members or another sister. Both women are crying and they hug. Scully takes Amelia's face in her hands and says I would not trust your life or your baby's life to anyone but Mulder. Just do everything he says and all 3 of you will be okay. Oh, and Amelia, please try not to kill my husband. Scully and Mulder laughed and Amelia cracks a smile. Mom is your guardian angel, always wear the cross necklace and she will be with you. Scully pulls the sleeve up on her sweater as well as Amelia's. She puts their wrist together so both of the bracelets, that Scully got for both them and Daisy, are now next to each other. I will always wear this until you come home and you need to do the same. This way you will always be with me and I will always be with you. Amelia just shakes her head and the 2 sisters share one final hug goodbye.

Amelia then walks over to Daisy, who is in Mulder's arms, and says I may not be your Mommy any more but remember I loved you first and ever decision I have made concerning you was made out of the deepest of love to protect you and I only want what is right for you and your future. That being said my love, you be good for you Mommy and Uncle Walter and I will try not to kill your Daddy so he can come home to you and Mommy. Just then the baby reaches out to Amelia to give her a hug. She takes the baby from Mulder's arms so she can receive the hug from her first born. She then gives her back to Mulder and runs out the front door crying.

Mulder walks closer to Scully who now has tears in her eyes. Well if this isn't Déjà vu. They both laughed. Come on Scully lets the 3 of us sit down. Mulder turns Daisy to face him. Do you know how much I love you Daisy; I love you to the moon and back. That's funny you say that Mulder because Daisy has something for you says Scully. She walks back to his office and gets something out of her briefcase. She comes back to her new husband and daughter. I didn't have time to wrap it seeing how the last 24 hours has been so hectic she said. He takes off the tissue paper that is surrounding the present and turns it over. He sees a framed picture of his new wife and daughter holding a sign that says "We love you to the moon and back." Thank you, I love it Scully. He turns to Daisy and says thank you angel, I love it.

Now Daisy, Daddy has to go away for a little while but I promise I will be back as soon as I can. Do your best not to forget me okay? I will always be thinking of you and your Mommy. I bet if you are really good Mommy will let you watch Daddy's favorite movie, Caddyshack. I bet she will even watch it with you. She says she doesn't like it but I think deep down she really does.

Scully, I almost forgot. The Gunmen are going to install a security system in the house in the next couple of days. Until then one of them Or Skinner is going to stay with you and Daisy. I want you to have a security system but I don't trust anyone else but them to install it. Okay Mulder. If you feel you cannot stay here anymore for whatever reason then I want you to go stay at your Mom's house since it has not sold yet. Skinner and The Gunmen said that they would help you move. Okay Mulder. The 4 of them have also volunteered to all take turns staying heer with you 2 if you want. Okay Mulder. Why are you agreeing to everything? I thought for sure you would fight me on these things. Because Mulder, I know these things will make you feel better about our safety. I don't want you to have to worry about us. I need you to just worry about my sister and keep her safe and alive.

He pulls Scully into a hug while he is still holding his daughter. This time is different Scully. We know it is only going to be about 3 months until I am home. We are going to be able to communicate more this time due to technology, our computers and phones are going to be more secure. Plus I will defiantly be back in 2 months for this little ones first birthday. I would not miss it for the world. I talked to Skinner and he agreed to meet us and stay with Amelia until I get back. That way I will not miss her birthday but Amelia will still be safe. Also, if anything comes up with the adoption just let me know and I will come back A.S.A.P. Skinner agreed if I had to come back for whatever reason he would stay with Amelia. I just don't want to be gone when there is something concerning the adoption that needs to be done. I just don't want anything to happen that would cause the adoption not to happen.

I hate to say this Scully but it is getting late, we need to go. I know Mulder. They both have tears running down their checks. I just need to hear her laugh one more time Scully; he holds Daisy up over his head and smothers her face with kisses. This makes her belly laugh. God, I am going to miss that laugh he said.

He now looks at his new wife who has tears running down her face. Thank you for doing this Mulder. I just cannot lose another sister. Holding her tight against him he says I know Scully, I know. Scully, I hope you know how much I love you and adore you? I do Mulder and I love you and adore you too. I am so proud to say that you are my wife. Thank you for always standing by me, supporting me, forgiving me, and loving me. I am going to miss you so much that I already hurt. He places his mouth against her mouth and gives his wife a long and passionate kiss. I am going to dream about you every night. I am going to dream about you laugh, you beautiful face, how you are with our daughter, and I am defiantly going to dream about what we did upstairs a little while ago. She laughs. I am sorry Scully but I really have to go now. I know Mulder.

He places Daisy in Scully's arms and he picks up his picture of Scully and Daisy. He then grabs a blanket off the back of the couch and says since I know you are going to come outside at least wrap this around both of you. He wraps the blanket are Scully and Daisy and the pulls the blanket tight. He pulls her forehead to his forehead and says I love you with all my heart Scully. I love you to the moon and back. I love you too Mulder.

Together the 3 of them go out the front door where everyone is waiting on the porch, except Amelia who is waiting in the car. Mulder says goodbye to Skinner, The Gunmen, and to Kimberly. He thanks Kimberly for everything she has done for his family the last 7 months and for helping make Scully the most beautiful bride. He tells the 4 men thank you for everything they have done and are going to do for his family.

He walks over and gives Daisy one last goodbye kiss on the forehead and gives Scully one last kiss on the lips. He then turns and walks down the porch steps and gets in the car with Amelia. As he starts to drive off he looks in the rear view mirror and sees Skinner comforting Scully who is trying so hard not to cry in front of everyone. You are wrong you know, he says. What Amelia asks? You are and will always be her Mother. Because of you Daisy has 2 wonderful Mothers who both would die for her. Thank you for saying that Mulder. So where are we headed she asks. I have no idea he said.

Without taking her eyes off of the car she says if The Cancer Man and Krycek don't kill them then they are probably going to kill each other. Skinner and Scully both laugh. Skinner says, come on let's get you two inside. Scully insist that she is not moving off of the porch until she can no longer see the tail lights of their car. Skinner doesn't say anything. He just takes Daisy out of Scully's arms and takes her in the house along with everyone else.

This is the end of part two. I will be working on part three after taking a couple days off from writing.


End file.
